Child of the Sea and the Hunt
by Delta General 42
Summary: Aphrodite has been pressuring Artemis to break her maiden vow, until she interferes with a hunt, Artemis unwillingly agree's to her demands and nine months later the daughter of Artemis and Poseidon is born and given to a hunter of Artemis. But what happens when Andromeda run away at the age of six and meets with Luke, Annabeth and Thaddeus? Fem!Goddess!Percy. Male!Thalia. Perlia
1. Chapter 1

**Child of the Sea and the Hunt**

Aphrodite has been pressuring Artemis to break her maiden vow, until she interferes with a hunt, causing Artemis to unwillingly agree to her demands and nine months later the daughter of Artemis and Poseidon is born and given to a former hunter of Artemis. But what happens when Andromeda run away at the age of six and meets with Luke, Annabeth and Thaddeus?

Chapter one: Annoyance

Artemis, Goddess of hunt, wilderness, animals, young girls, childbirth, and plague, was running into the camp of her hunters, who turned and saw the Goddess run past her lieutenant Zoe Nightshade and dive into her tent and yell out.

"If Aphrodite comes by here, tell her that I'm on Olympus, in my temple." Said Artemis as she tried to hide under her sleeping bag.

Zoe poked her head into her ladies tent and saw her hiding like a small child.

"What is wrong, Milady?" Asked Zoe as she tried to get the Goddess out from her sleeping bag.

"Aphrodite is trying to get me to break my maiden vow!" screamed Artemis as she buried her face in a pillow.

"You are not here, got it." Affirmed Phoebe, who was standing to Zoe's left, before turning a walking straight into Aphrodite.

"Artemis, I know you're in there." Said Aphrodite in a sing-song tone.

"Go away, Aphrodite, I'm not going to break my vow, so you can piss off." Said Artemis into her pillow.

"What's the point in being a virgin all of your immortal life? It must get boring without any stimulation in your life." Said Aphrodite pouting.

"Not all of us are whores, Aphrodite." Sneered Artemis, coming out from her tent and walking past her.

Aphrodite looked furious but flashed back to Olympus and sat in her temple, planning no how to get Artemis to break her vow.

*/CotSatH/*

Artemis and her hunters were stealthily surrounding a Minotaur when a horn sounded driving the monster away. Artemis's lips pierced in anger before turning around to yell 'Apollo' only to find Aphrodite standing there instead.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" Yelled Artemis, "oh wait don't tell me, you weren't as that action would actually require a brain." Said Artemis before turning around a telling the hunters to set up camp.

"I'll stop interfering when you have a child, with a male of my choice of course." Said Aphrodite as she followed Artemis into the camp area.

Their argument went on for over an hour until Artemis sighed.

"You're not going to give up, are you?" Asked Artemis running a hand over her face.

"Nope." Said Aphrodite in a chirpy tone.

"Fine, who do you have in mind?" Asked Artemis quietly drawing surprised looks from the girls surrounding them.

"Milady are you sure about this?" Questioned Zoe, looking at Artemis with wide eyes.

Artemis ignored the question and look at Aphrodite pointedly.

"Poseidon, Hermes, Hades, Ares, Dionysius or Hercules." Said Aphrodite quickly.

Artemis looked thoughtful before saying, "Hermes is too much like my brother, Ares is an Arsehole, Hades hate all of us, Dionysius is a drunkard and Hercules is the reason I founded this hunt and frankly he's a wanker." Artemis said after consideration before looking at Aphrodite again.

"I'll take Poseidon, because he has the most sense and hopefully he will refuse, and I'll do it on these conditions; you leave the hunt alone, you piss off and you explain to daddy dearest why I'm carrying a child." Said Artemis before turning to face her small troop.

"He'll accept, I'll make sure of it." Said Aphrodite before flashing to her temple a shooting out yelling "Yes, I did it, next stop Athena!" just as said Goddess walked past with Chronos, both looking at her oddly.

"What the hell is she on about?" Asked the God of Time as he looked up from his hour glass to look at Athena.

Athena just shrugged her shoulders.

*/CotSatH/*

When Artemis arrived at Aphrodite's temple on the date of their agreement to see Poseidon there looking as if his favourite dolphin had died.

"We go in there and knock her out then run for our lives." Said Poseidon with an air of finality before turning and walking into Aphrodite's temple.

To find Aphrodite holding our goblets of wine.

"Here, drink up, it's a special occasion." Said Aphrodite handing them goblets.

The two gods drunk their wine and as they lowered their glasses their minds went black.

*/CotSatH/*

The first thing Artemis was aware of was the warm flesh-like pillow her head was propped on.

Artemis sat up and looked around her and saw that she was still in Aphrodite's temple, then she looked down and screamed.

Poseidon woke up to a woman screaming sat up with his eye's darting around him before they rested on a rather indecent Artemis, suddenly realising why she was screaming.

Aphrodite ran in to the room and squealed.

"Yes, it worked!" Said Aphrodite before she looked at Artemis again, "How do you hide those jugs, their bigger than mine!" She said with a look of jealousy on her face.

"I take the form of a twelve year old." Said Artemis after she stopped screaming, "And Aphrodite? I'm going to fucking kill you!" Yelled Artemis As she ran forwards.

"Now don't do that, you'll harm the baby." Scolded Aphrodite as she dodged Artemis.

Artemis stopped and said "Baby?" in a small voice.

"Yeah I put a fertility potion in your wine as well as a lust potion." Said Aphrodite in a bored tone.

Artemis collapsed and Poseidon immediately went to her side.

*/CotSatH/*

/Nine Months Later/

"AAHHHHHH!" Screamed Artemis in a pain she thought was worse than being run through.

The Hunt winced as they heard their lady in such pain.

"Poseidon, this is all your fault, they have your fat head, AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Screeched Artemis as another contraction hit.

"That's it, the head is out, just one last push and they are out." Said Hera, who had taken on the role of a mid-wife and helped them hide the child from Zeus.

Artemis screamed as she pushed the rest of the child out of her and panted.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl." Said Hera as she passed the baby to Artemis and started to clean up the mess after the birth.

Artemis felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and yelled "OW!" looking at Hera with a accusing glare.

Hera held up the child umbilical cord before going back to clean up the mess.

Poseidon, who had been holding onto Artemis's hand during the child birth, spoke in a solemn tone, "We must hide her."

"What, why? Wouldn't Zeus be happy that there is a Godling in the world and that we don't have to rely on Demi-Gods?" Asked Artemis in a confused tone.

"Aphrodite didn't take the pact Hades, Zeus and I made into consideration, Zeus will try to kill her." Said Poseidon sadly.

"Then Zeus is a hypocrite." Said Hera looking up at them, "He has fathered a male and has forbidden me to harm him."

"SELENE!" Screamed Artemis.

A sixteen year old girl entered the tent and bowed to Artemis.

"Selene, I need you to take my daughter and hide her from the gods, take her into the mortal world." Said Artemis handing her child over to the now ex-hunter, "We will be paying visits to her throughout her life so she know that her parents love her."

"Milady, what is her name?" Asked Selene as she took the baby from her mother.

"Her name is Andromeda Persis Jackson." Said Artemis.

Selene bowed again and left to start off her life a Sally Jackson, aunt to little Andromeda.

**A/N: This story is based off of ****_Daughter of Broken Vows_**** but it will follow Persi in her life show a side of her that is basically a bad-ass fighter who takes every insult as a challenge and would beat the crap out of any one who torments her friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Child of the Sea and the Hunt**

Chapter Two: Five years Later

A five year old girl ran into the apartment with tears running down her face, slamming the front door as she ran in, drawing the attention of the two people at the table, one was Sally Jackson, formerly known as Selene a hunter of Artemis, the other, Gabe Ugliano, a legacy of Dionysius.

**(yeah since this a A/U Gabe is gonna be a uncle of sorts to Persi because come on what person do you take Selene for? Gabe reports directly to Poseidon.)**

"What wrong with her?" Asked Gabe as he looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

"I don't know, do you think I should contact Artemis?" Replied Sally as she got out of her chair and started to head for a side-board.

"Only, if I contact Poseidon, he'll want to be part of it." Said Gabe following her, when he heard the doorbell go, Gabe changed his course and headed for the door.

When he opened it he came face to face with a brown and blue eyed man.

"Hello, is the Godling home?" Asked the man at the door.

"No, the brat's not home so piss off." Said Gabe in his drunkard voice before closing the door and started to walk back into the flat before a tail with a stinger on the end burst through the door and impaled itself in Gabe's back.

"Selene, they found her. Run." Gabe yelled his last words before releasing his last breath and slumping forward, the Manticore jumped over the dead Legacy of Dionysus and headed for the Ex-Hunter.

Sally ran to Andromeda's room only to find it locked, she hoped that the Manticore didn't know what room Persi inhabited.

"Now where is the Godling?" Snarled the Manticore from the end of the hall way

"She's gone, you can't harm her now." Said Sally defiantly as she stood to face the Manticore.

The Manticore said nothing as he eyed her before screaming and charging.

Sally did her best to avoid the tail of the Manticore but in the end it proved that without her weapons the Manticore could find an opening and ran his tail through her abdomen.

"Aunt Sally?" Said a young scared voice from behind her causing the Manticore to grin.

"Persi, quick the pen click it a hold it in front of you." Yelled Sally as the pain in her abdomen started to spread to her chest.

Persi clicked the pen and, to her surprise, it turned into a spear, doing as Sally told her she held the point away from her and the Manticore ran itself through on its shaft.

The monster turned to golden dust before the little girl re-capped the pen and ran to Sally's side only to find she was dead.

The next five hours were a blur for Persi as police officers escorted her to a child care system and all her stuff was put into storage but she kept her aunt's pen on her and one of Gabe's rings which turned in to a sword and some gold coins.

When night time came Persi picked up the bag she had packed earlier and the stuff she had picked up from her old home she climbed out of the window and walked off into the night.

*/CotSatH/*

Six Years later

Persi walked slightly ahead of her three comrades, Luke Castellan, Tyler Thaddeus Grace and Annabeth Chase.

She ran into Luke first after he had run away from his parents, one of which turned out to be Hermes and he was wary of her initially but he soon warmed up to her.

The next was Tyler, he prefered Thaddeus, he was the same age as her and Luke but he didn't tell them everything, she knew of his past because she found after a year of traveling by herself she could read minds and alter them to how she wanted thing to turn out, he was rude and hostile at first until she saved him from getting bitten by a hell hound, which she tamed and named Fang, now he was kind but brutally honest with her and had come to admire her in some ways, he was still an arse though.

The latest and youngest addition to the group was Annabeth, the three had found her in an alley wielding a hammer, when Persi first saw the seven year old girl her heart melted and she told the other that Annabeth was coming with them no questions asked.

"You know, not all of us have superior skill in the wilderness, so therefore we get tired easier." Yelled Luke who was lagging behind.

"Well we're running from your dad, why did you take us there? We could have gone to a hospital and I would have made them comply." Said Persi, still shaken by what Hermes had called her.

"Persi," Said Annabeth from behind, "Why did you look scared when Luke's daddy called you a Godalming?" Both boy looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"The word is Godling, and it means that both of her parents were gods." Said Thaddeus as he look a Persi, who in turn looked at his wounded leg.

"I'll tell you when we reach the woods, there are too many people here." Replied Persi as she walked over to Annabeth and picked her up, she was always one of the strongest in the group, the other was Thaddeus.

Having Annabeth on her back drew a lot of funny looks from the normal people.

When they reached their destination they walked a bit further in before stopping and sitting down, Persi waved her hand a small fire started.

"Now, Annabeth, to answer your question earlier, the last time I was called a Godling was when my Aunt and Caretaker were murdered." Said Persi as she sat down.

"Is Persi your real name?" Asked Luke jokingly.

"No, it's my middle name." Said Persi before turning on her side and faced away from the fire.

The next few hours were quiet until Persi heard a snapping sound rousing here from her sleep, she cast a quick look at the others in the group to see only Thaddeus was awake, she signalled to him and he picked up the weapons his father gave him before going off to the left while she went to the right.

Persi saw a young girl with a silver circlet in her head notching an arrow, aiming for a doe, the girl fired and the doe was down in one shot.

The girl looked around her before firing an arrow in the general direction Thaddeus, causing Persi to jump down and land on the girls back drawing the attention of the girls friends, who Persi noted were wearing silver jackets, she quickly un-capped Sally's pen while Thaddeus, who had dodged the arrow fired at him, shot out and put his sword near the girls throat.

"Who dares disturb the Hunt?" Asked a woman in her early twenties.

"Your hunter here was going to kill one of my friends, she had no right to do that, we were here first." Said Persi, she didn't care if she sounded petulant.

The woman turned her eye's to Persi when they all heard screaming.

Persi and Thaddeus looked at each other and both said "Annabeth." Before racing off to their small camp.

When they reached the area, the hunters weren't far behind, they saw Luke trying to wake the seven year old.

"Persi, we need light." Yelled Thaddeus as he ran to Luke, Persi followed him turning slightly to wave here hand at where the fire once burned, causing more flame to rise from it hearth.

"Anna, please wake up, Persi do something." Said Luke when Persi arrived at Annabeth's side.

Persi did the only thing she could think of, she grabbed Annabeth's hand and yelled "WAKE UP!" and Annabeth opened her eyes and shot up latching on to Persi, who cradled her until she had calmed down.

Everyone was silent in the aftermath of wake the little girl from her nightmare, Thaddeus looked at Persi and gestured for her to pass Annabeth off to Luke so he could talk to her.

When Persi was free of the terrified child, who she assured that she will come back, she headed over to Thaddeus and both of them went to a secluded area near the group.

"What was she dreaming about?" Asked Thaddeus when they stopped.

"Same as last time, us dying, she's alone, no-one to protect her, and the monsters come and take her to a place of fire darkness and despair." Said Persi running a hand over her face.

"What you have just described in the underworld." Said a voice from behind them, they turned to see the young woman.

"My name is Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, now tell me what are your names?" Said the now identified Artemis as she looked at them.

"My name is Thaddeus, Son of Zeus." Said Thaddeus with a bit of forced pride.

"My name is Persi Jackson, Undetermined." Said Persi drawing a shocked look from Artemis, "The two over there are, Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes and Annabeth Chase, and judging by eyes and mind I'd say Daughter of Athena." Finished Persi with an air of finality.

Artemis was silent, because she was staring at the girl with wide shocked eyes before blinking and clearing her throat.

"Well it is nice to see you again, Andromeda." Said Artemis drawing gasps from the hunt and a curious look from Thaddeus.

**A/N: Right now that is up I need you to submit O.C's for my story and I am considering about doing a couple of side stories to this one about growing up to the age of five and one about her time travelling around the country to meeting Luke, Thaddeus and Annabeth, Now I NEED YOU TO REVIEW IT IS THE FOOD AND MEDICINE OF THE WORLD DO YOU WANT ME TO PRODUCE TERRIBLE STORIES and yes I know that they already are but please do you want them any worse? if you review I will give you a cookie. (::) (::) (::) (::) see cookies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Child of the Sea and the hunt**

Chapter 3: Revelations

"How do you know my name?" Asked Persi shocked.

"Because I named you." Said Artemis simply.

"You're my mother? But I thought that you hated men and in the legends you were a virgin goddess, hang on if you're a Goddess, can you tell me what a Godling is?" Said Persi in a machine gun way.

"You name is Andromeda?" Asked Thaddeus with a hint of humour in his tone.

"No one has called me Andromeda in six and a half years, because only my family got to call me that." Said Persi looking away from Thaddeus.

"I thought we were your family, a fresh start, a new beginning, I thought you trusted us." Said Thaddeus frustrated.

Before Persi could respond Artemis cleared her throat drawing the attention of the Demi-God and the Godling.

"A Godling in a child born to two Gods, you were conceived when I agreed to Aphrodite's demands to, ahem, become a woman, we hid you from Zeus so that he wouldn't try to harm you." Said Artemis before she looked up at the sky.

"Hunters dawn approaches, make haste if you want to avoid my idiotic brother." Said Artemis, drawing a few laughs from the hunters, "We can escort you to camp Half-Blood and possibly see how they fare in our friendly games."

Persi and Thaddeus nodded and headed over to Luke and Annabeth and picked up their thing before walking over to the hunters, who were staring distrustfully at the boys, and started to walk out of the forest.

After about six hours of walking the hunt stopped and Artemis held up her fist.

Persi, not seeing this, continued walking until she bump into a large man who stunk of alcohol.

The man turned and saw Persi, he immediately started to look her up and down.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing out here? Don't you have anywhere to go?" Leered the man.

Persi simply looked at him, allowing him to touch her cheek, before saying "I am simply walking, and I want you to walk to the east coast of America and when you reach there I want you to go to the nearest police station and hand yourself in for what you have done."

The man nodded dumbly before lumbering off doing as Persi said.

"How did thee do that?" Said the girl Persi had jumped on back in the woods the previous night.

"I'm telepathic, I just implanted a small suggestion that he confesses to his crimes and serve time in prison for it." Said Persi as she started walking again.

Persi moved to the back of the group in order to avoid awkward questions, she heard a throat clear next to her, she turned and saw Thaddeus next to her.

"Why didn't you tell me your name?" Asked Thaddeus.

"I did." Replied Persi looking at him.

"No, you told me your middle name, something we all thought was your name until last night when you told us it was our middle name." Said Thaddeus heatedly.

"Look, I don't see how this a big deal, you don't tell us about yourself, so why should I tell you my real name?" Persi shot back with equal heat.

"I told you about my past, I told you my secrets, I told you that my mother was a drunkard and my father is a dick. So why don't you trust me enough to tell me your name?" Said Thaddeus his voice starting to rise.

"Because from my point of view Andromeda Jackson died with her aunt, that she was kill by the monster, when Sally died was the last time I cried, the last time I had a home, the last time I had a proper family." Said Persi, who had tears in her eyes towards the end of her small rant.

Thaddeus was stunned into silence before he pulled her into a hug while apologising.

"I thought that if I lost Andromeda that I would be able to move on to settle down with a new name but I can't, I-I thought that I'd be able t-to f-f-forget but I-I c-c-can't." Sobbed Persi as Thaddeus held her.

Artemis watch their conversation from a far with Zoe standing next to her.

"Milady, what does thou think happened to Selene?" Asked Zoe as she saw Thaddeus hold Persi while she cried.

"I think that Hades found out and sent one of his minions to kill her, only fail." Replied Artemis as she took a bronze pen from her pocket and examined it.

"Milady, how did thee get that from the girl?" Asked Zoe amazed.

"I didn't, the weapon is Anaklusmos, something I believe you know of." Said Artemis looking at Zoe.

"Milady, why would you bring a weapon of that monster here?" Said Zoe shocked and wide eyed.

"Because Poseidon took Anaklusmos from Hercules and gave it to me for safe keeping, he also said to give it to our daughter when I meet her or to hand it over to Chiron." Said Artemis as she look at the two pre-teens again, noting that they were catching up to the group.

"Are you alright, Andromeda?" Asked Artemis when they approached.

"Persi, please, and I'm fine now." Said Persi when they reached the two.

"Very well, Persi, your father asked me to give this to you as you should have something from him, I'll think of something to give you when we reach camp." Said Artemis hand in her daughter the pen.

Persi examined the pen before un-capping it and watching it turn into a sword, "Riptide." Whispered Persi before she rose her voice and said, "You can come out, you know, we're not going to kill, well Zoe might but that's another story." Persi turned and they saw a Satyr walk out of the bushes towards them.

The Satyr slowly approached the group and looked around the group and said, "Which ones are the Demi-Gods?" Asked The Satyr.

Thaddeus, Annabeth and Luke walked forward, Persi stood there for a moment before Artemis gave her a slight push towards them and gestured for her to join them.

Persi walked forward and stood next to Thaddeus, who turned and looked at her.

"My name is Grover, I am on orders to escort you to camp Half-Blood, where you will receive your training and be claimed by your Godly parent." Said Grover as he looked at them.

Everyone suddenly heard growling, causing the hunters to pull out their weapons while Annabeth started to bounce slightly and start giggling as she realised who it was.

A large Hell hound jump from behind a fallen tree and started to charge at them, Persi was relaxed until another black blur shot out and tackled it.

"Persi, why are there two Fangs?" Asked Annabeth confused.

Persi suddenly pulled out Sally's spear and threw it at the two Hell hounds allowing fang to run over to them and back them towards Artemis.

"The camp is just over the hill we're nearly there." Said Grover as he ran to a hill, the others following him.

When they reached the top of the hill they saw an arch, Grover suddenly went flying into a tree, hurting his leg.

The hunt were firing arrows at the monsters, while the small group of four ran towards the arch, Thaddeus suddenly stopped, as did Persi, and looked back at Grover and then at the group.

"We can't leave him." Said Thaddeus before running back to Grover with Luke, Persi waited a moment before following them.

The ensuing fight was a blur for Persi but Luke got Grover through the arch way, while Thaddeus and Persi distracted the monsters, a cry of pain came from Persi's left, she turned to see Thaddeus clutching his side on the ground, she immediately saw red.

Everyone, Hunter, Monster and Campers who had come to help heard her scream and watched as she turned the elements against the monsters before she collapsed at Thaddeus's side.

Thaddeus didn't move, Persi started to beat on his chest before she calmed down and took a deep breath, she place both her hands palms down and used her abilities to heal his wounds, but she felt herself becoming weaker and the last thing she heard before falling unconscious was hooves on grass.

**A/N: Yeah I know cliff hanger I hate them to but don't worry I'll think of something shouts out to ****_PJandLGequalsLove _****and ****_AgitatedDog9288 _****and ****_Whatsup1006_**** for reviewing I give you all a cookie! (::) (::) (::)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Child of the Sea and the Hunt**

Chapter Four: Consequences

Persi felt as if she had been hit by a bus, she slowly sat up, noting that she was in a bed, she took in her surroundings.

The room she was in was bustling with a few people but no one noticed she was awake, Persi suddenly became aware of the weight on her legs, looking down she saw Annabeth curled up on her lap.

She gently shook the seven year old, who blearily opened her eye, glancing around before they finally settled on Persi.

"PERSI, YOU'RE AWAKE!" Screamed the girl as she shot up, with her head colliding with Persi's chin, and screamed outside, "THADDEUS, LUKE! PERSI'S AWAKE SHE'S STILL ALIVE!"

The two boy came running in, Luke removing Annabeth from Persi's lap and Thaddeus engulfed Persi in a hug, before pulling away and gripping her shoulders.

"WHAT WERE OU THINKING?! YOU COULD HAVE DIED! IF ARTEMIS WASN'T THERE YOU PROBABLY WOULD HAVE! PLEASE TELL ME WHY DID YOU THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY TO SAVE MINE?" Yelled Thaddeus gripping Persi's shoulder like a life line.

Persi looked at the other two before looking at Thaddeus.

"Thaddeus, you heard what Artemis said about what I am, so if I am a child of two Gods, I should be immortal." Said Persi, drawing gasps from Annabeth and Luke.

"Yeah, but you lost something in return for saving me, do you know what it is?" Said Thaddeus a lot calmer now.

Persi thought about it but she couldn't think of anything.

"No, I don't feel any different, do I look different?" Said Persi looking at Thaddeus.

"What am I thinking right now?" Asked Thaddeus taking a slight step back.

Persi furrowed her brow in concentration before gaining a horrified look on her face.

"I-I don't know, I can't hear them, there's nothing but silence." Said Persi as she looked at Thaddeus, who walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

A boy around thirteen walked in and looked at the two hugging and the two standing off to the side.

"Hello, I'm Zak Smith, I live at the camp, and I take it that you're the new campers?" Said the boy drawing their attention.

Thaddeus reluctantly let go of Persi so she could get out of the bed, they all followed Zak around the camp, when they neared the Big House Persi noticed a large pine tree standing where the fight had been the night before, only the thing was that she didn't remember it being there and by the looks of confusion on the others faces, they didn't either.

"Strange, that's new." Said Zak as he looked at the Tree before knocking on the door.

A man in a wheel chair and a man wearing a Hawaiian shirt were sitting at the poker table, they looked up when the five entered.

"Ah, you must be the new campers, welcome." Said the man in the wheel chair.

The four nodded, Zak asked the man about the new tree, just outside of the camp's boarder, the man's smile lessened a bit before he looked at them.

"The tree was made last night when a great surge of power came from the battle, a mixture of fire, earth, air, water, electricity and many other abilities all shot out at once." Explained the man, "Zeus, the king of the gods, Used these to create a barrier around the camp shielding us from all harm, but no one knows where these powers came from."

Thaddeus looked at Persi, he took a step forward, "Sir, I think I know where they came from." Said Thaddeus.

"Where then?" Asked the man in the Hawaiian shirt.

"I think they came from Persi, because last night during the battle, I was wounded and, for the lack of a better term, She went ballistic and then tried to heal my wounds, while she was doing so she passed out." Said Thaddeus, "When she woke up all of the abilities she had were gone, all she has are the powers from her mother and father, all her other ones are gone."

"It's like losing a part of myself." Said Persi, quietly.

"My name is Chiron and this is Mr. D." Said Chiron as he stood up from his chair, revealing his horse lower-half.

Persi looked at Mr. D before saying, "Are you Dionysus?"

Mr. D looked surprised but replied in the affirmative.

"I knew one of your legacies, he was my caretaker six and a half years ago." Said Persi looking at him, "If you're the god of wine, why are you drinking coke?" she asked.

Dionysus scowled and looked down and said "Zeus banished me to the camp for a hundred years, during that time I am not allowed to make or purchase my own beverages."

Thaddeus looked at him before saying "Well you can't make or buy your own but I bet Persi can, she can go into the stores and get any drinks you want, she used to do that in the winter, she would purchase vodka and give us some, a small bit, each day to keep us warm." Thaddeus looked dreamy when he was telling Dionysus about that time when Persi cleared her throat.

"Well since you can't remember what you said a minute ago, I'll remind you, I CAN'T READ OR INFLUENCE MINDS ANYMORE!" Persi screamed the last part, Dionysus seemed to deflate a bit until Persi said "But I still have that fake ID and as you have said I'm more developed than most girls my age so it might work." Dionysus immediately perked up.

_'__Well she's defiantly PMSing' _Persi heard in her head, causing her to snap round and look at everyone before she settled on Zak.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Asked Persi, turning to face the boy.

"I didn't say anything." Replied the boy as he stood straighter.

Everyone looked confused as the girl stalked over to the boy and looked him in the eye.

"You said, and I quote, '_Well she's defiantly PMSing'_" Said Persi putting her face close to his.

"No, I thought it, I didn't say it." Said Zak, as he lent down so he was looking directly at her face.

Chiron looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps, she still has the abilities but they are supressed with in the tree, therefore the tree is part of her, an extension of her mind." Said Chiron rubbing his chin.

"But for the tree to actually be there it would have needed something to act as a catalyst to help make the tree, like blood or a part of someone's spirit." Said Dionysus leaning backwards.

Everyone turned and looked at Thaddeus, who just stared back at them.

"What?" Asked Thaddeus as he looked around, seeing everyone's eyes on him.

"Thaddeus, how wounded were you?" Asked Chiron moving forwards.

"I-I died I think." Said Thaddeus, trying to remember what happened.

"If you died, how are you here?" Asked Chiron, looking directly at Thaddeus.

"Persi healed me." Said Thaddeus looking at Persi, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, since Persis used her abilities to bring you back from the dead, thus binding your essences, resulting in the tree that you have created together, albeit unintentionally, you have made a protection that surrounds the camp made from your feeling towards each other." Said Chiron looking between the two twelve year olds, while Luke and Annabeth were chuckling/giggling.

"Wait, Chiron, if they created that tree together, are you saying that the tree is their kid?" Asked Zak from his place by the door.

"Yes, and I believe that it is the child's spirit that powers the barrier that keeps the monsters out." Said Chiron, turning to Zak.

A couple of dull thumps were heard and when they turned to see the source of said thumps they saw Thaddeus and Persi out cold on the floor.

"I think they fainted." Said Annabeth looking at the two.

**A/N: I know I'm evil making them have a child without knowing it, but I have to have something that makes them attached to the tree and what do you think Persi's domains should be, aside from loyalty and time. R&R and I will give you a Cookie. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) and now ducks. **

**O.C Form**

**Name**

**Age**

**Godly Parent**

**Weapon**

**Relationship (if any)**

**Side they are on**

**Greek or Roman**


	5. Chapter 5

**Child of the Sea and the Hunt**

Chapter Five: Introductions

After Persi and Thaddeus had woken up the boy had ran full pelt away from the angry girl, who chased after him clutching Riptide.

"TYLER THADDEUS GRACE GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE NOW AND FACE THE CONEQENCES!" Screamed a livid Persi.

Thaddeus instead chose to hide behind a twelve year old girl, who was talking with Zak.

"If that crazy bitch come by tell her I'm by the lake." Said Thaddeus, shaking with fear.

The girl and Zak looked at Thaddeus strangely before Zak said "Mikayla, why don't you introduce yourself."

The girl glared at Zak, who seem unfazed, and said "Why don't you introduce yourself properly."

Zak shrugged and turned to see Persi standing there.

"If you're looking for Thaddeus, he's right behind us." Said Zak looking into her eyes.

Thaddeus froze as Persi passed Zak and stalked over to him, when she reached him she grabbed his arm and started to pull him in the direction of the new tree.

"Where are we going?" Asked Thaddeus looking confused.

Persi sighed as she continued pulling him along, neither noticed the other two Demi-Gods following them until they started bickering.

"Chronos isn't a major or important god, so why should you get a cabin all to yourself?" Said the Mikayla.

"Not important, he's a God of time, yes not the major one but when Harmony returns she'll see who has been keeping the universe on coarse, so he is important he's the first lieutenant of the Goddess of Time, much more important than fields." Said Zak.

"Demeter is important, she's an Olympian, far more important than Chronos, and she make sure we have food." Retorted Mikayla.

"Oh, go eat some bloody cereal." Said Zak stalking off.

"Go suck an hour glass." Said Mikayla triumphant.

"Well we have met a child of Chronos, a Child of Demeter, a Child of Hermes and a Child of Athena, now come on we're going to see our child." Said Persi after witnessing the small spat.

"So we're going to see the tree?" Asked Thaddeus following the Godling.

"Yes, since the tree is technically our child, we have to fulfil parenting duties to the tree, I personally think the tree is a girl." Said Persi as she approached the tree she immediately began cooing at it.

"Hey, sweetheart, mummies here, and so is daddy, we both love you very much." Said Persi before a horn went off.

"What's that?" Asked Persi, Thaddeus shrugged saying "Well whatever it is it sounds important."

Thaddeus started to run back to camp, Persi cast one last look at her 'daughter' before following him, not seeing the small hand at the base of the roots or the tree glow slightly sending out a small pulse through the shield barrier surrounding the camp.

*/CotSatH/*

When Thaddeus and Persi arrived at the mess hall they saw Luke and Annabeth sitting at different tables, Chiron saw them and beckoned them over to a table at the end near Hermes.

"Campers, we have four new campers today, Luke Castellan Son of Hermes, Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena, Tyler Thaddeus Grace Son of Zeus and Andromeda Persis Jackson Unclaimed." Announced Chiron from the front, obviously not trusting Dionysus to make the announcements.

Chiron came over to Persi and Thaddeus.

"Before you eat, you need to sacrifice some of your food to the gods or it will taste of ashes." Said Chiron.

Persi took a cheese burger, some fruit and a bunch of grapes.

Persi went first.

'**Zeus**, thank you for helping save Thad. **Hera**, I'm sorry that Zeus can't keep it in his pants. **Poseidon**, for blessing me with water. **Artemis**, thank you for being my mother if only briefly. **Hades**, I'm sorry that you are stuck in the underworld and hope one day you will be an Olympian. **Athena**, for having Annabeth she's a bundle of energy. **Hestia**, for blessing me with fire. **Gaia**, for blessing me with earth. **Ares**, just because you have good looking kids. **Aphrodite**, thank you for invoking my creation. **Hephaestus**, sorry for Aphrodite cheating on you and for your wounds. **Apollo**, for giving my friends and me light in the day thank you uncle. **Demeter** for providing us with food. **Dionysus**, sorry you are stuck with us and I'll get you that vodka you won. **Hermes**, Thank you for making Luke I don't think that I would have another chance at a family without him.' Thought Persi as she gave four grapes to each god she prayed to.

*/CotSatH/*

The Olympian's, minus Hades, Hestia and Dionysus, were in a council meeting.

"The girl has exceptional power, so she must have come from an Olympian." Said Zeus clutching his master bolt.

Hermes was about to answer when all the God felt the sensation of being prayed to and all simultaneously shuddered, drawing a shocked look from Hera.

The Gods listened carefully and heard the prayer to all of them.

_'__**Zeus**__, thank you for helping save Thad.'_

Zeus looked pleased with himself as he heard the voice of the girl who healed his son.

_'__**Hera**__, I'm sorry that Zeus can't keep it in his pants.'_

Zeus lost his pleased look and looked a bit sheepish, Hera shocked everyone by starting to cry.

_'__**Poseidon**__, for blessing me with water.'_

Poseidon looked pleased and a little giddy to hear his daughter speak to him.

_'__**Artemis**__, thank you for being my mother if only briefly.' _

Everyone, except Hera who was still crying, Poseidon and Aphrodite, turned and looked at Artemis, who blushed slightly.

_'__**Hades**__, I'm sorry that you are stuck in the underworld and hope one day you will be an Olympian.'_

*/CotSatH/*

Down in the underworld, Hades heard the prayer and smiled.

"Hades, why are you smiling has a dictator died?" Asked his wife Persephone walking towards him.

"No, my dear, I have been prayed to by one of the campers in camp half blood, ironically one of the ones who I sent Monsters after in order to kill them." Said Hades.

"The girl must know the myths." Said Persephone walking away.

Hade went back to work before his head shot up and asked "How did you know it was a girl?"

*/CotSatH/*

_'__**Athena**__, for having Annabeth she's a bundle of energy.'_

Athena smiled at the description of her daughter, while Artemis summoned a member of her hunt, Zoe, before handing over six gold coins.

_'__**Hestia**__, for blessing me with fire.'_

*/CotSatH/*

Hestia, in her eight year old form, nursed a small hearth of fire at Camp Half Blood, stiffening slightly before she stood up and poked her head around the corner to see who was praying to her.

She saw a twelve year old girl with sea green eyes, black untamed hair and slightly tanned skin throwing grapes into the fire.

Hestia smiled before going back to her hearth.

*/CotSatH/*

_'__**Gaia**__, for blessing me with earth.'_

That drew shocked looked from everyone.

*/CotSatH/*

In Tartarus the primordial Goddess of the Earth felt a small tingle before she view the Godling that she saw as her own grandchild, the one who would bring the new age.

For the first time since she was incarcerated she gave a full blown smile.

*/CotSatH/*

_'__**Ares**__, just because you have good looking kids.'_

Ares looked smug at that statement before he caught sight of Artemis fingering an arrow while she glared at him.

_'__**Aphrodite**__, thank you for invoking my creation.'_

Aphrodite beamed while Artemis shared a small smile with Poseidon, suddenly glad that Aphrodite made her break her oath with him.

_'__**Hephaestus**__, sorry for Aphrodite cheating on you and for your wounds.'_

Hera and Zeus looked guilty, while Athena looked at her brother with slightly teary eyes, Aphrodite and Ares looked at each other before looking at Hephaestus, Aphrodite wondering _'Have I really hurt him that much? Is that why he spend nearly all of his time in his workshop? Just to prevent me from seeing his pain?'_ Are was thinking something similar.

Hephaestus looked at the camp and quickly located the girl.

"She's a Godling." He stated.

_'__**Apollo**__, for giving my friends and me light in the day thank you uncle.'_

Apollo suddenly grinned and said "That's my favourite niece."

"That your only niece, Idiot." Said Artemis.

_'__**Demeter**__ for providing us with food.'_

Demeter smiled and she got off her throne and did a little jig before sitting down again.

_'__**Dionysus**__, sorry you are stuck with us and I'll get you that vodka you won.'_

Zeus looked furious before he calmed down and looked at the girl.

_ '__**Hermes**__, Thank you for making Luke I don't think that I would have another chance at a family without him.'_

Hermes smiled remembering the previous month when his son came home bringing three other children with him, sadly he left shortly after.

All the God turned and looked at Artemis for answers.

**A/N: Thank you Nightingaledric666 and CupCakeAwesomeness for give in O.C's Nightingaledric666's O.C will appear in a later chapter possibly chapter seven or eight but for your compliance you get a cookie (::) (::). P.S Zak belongs to me I may do a little spin off as he is based off of my doctor who O.C The Delta/Ra'Zak. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Child of the Sea and the Hunt**

Chapter Six: Discussions

Zeus looked at Artemis and Artemis fidgeted.

"Well, daughter, are you willing to explain?" Asked Zeus staring intently at her.

Artemis looked around before pouting and making puppy eyes, entering daddy's girl mode.

"Well, Daddy, Aphrodite kept on interrupting my hunt because she wanted me to break my vow, you didn't expect me to allow such Monsters loose do you, especially when Aphrodite is blowing a horn to warn them." Said Artemis, looking cute and making Aphrodite gush at the site of her.

"Then tell me, Daughter, what happened exactly." Said Zeus leaning forward.

"Well, Aphrodite was pestering me for months, until I finally snapped and gave in, she chose a male, but she also lace the goblets of wine we drunk with lust and fertility potions, ensuring that a child was created." Said Artemis.

"Then, why hide the child, it would have been nice to meet my grand-daughter." Said Zeus.

"Except Aphrodite didn't take one thing into account, and when we went in there, we were going to knock her out and run for our lives, then the wine happened, because we thought if we're going to attack her we can at least be courteous." Said Artemis shrugging.

"What didn't she take into account?" Whispered Zeus.

"The Pact you and your brothers made after world war two." Said Artemis sheepishly.

"Which one was it?" Demanded Zeus, eyes glinting dangerously.

"Poseidon." Said Artemis, fidgeting before she shot behind Apollo, sticking her head out.

Poseidon sighed and put down his drink before summoning his trident and looking at his brother.

"My son loves your daughter." Said Zeus, Poseidon nodded.

"My son is mortal and your daughter is a Godling." Said Zeus, Poseidon once again nodded.

"The Tree is their child." Said Zeus, Poseidon nodded before doing a double take.

"WHAT?!" Yelled Poseidon shocked.

Zeus nodded before turning to face Hera, who had stopped crying enough to talk properly.

"What's wrong?" Asked Zeus, concerned (possibly for the first time in his life) for his wife.

She smiled and said "She prayed to me."

"Then why are you crying?" Asked Zeus confused.

"Because no one has prayed to her in nearly a thousand years." Said Hermes.

Everyone was silent until Poseidon cleared his throat.

"Brother, I have something else to confess." Said Poseidon looking down.

"Then speak brother, tell me what it is." Said Zeus looking at his elder.

"On the second anniversary of Andromeda's birth, I decided to drown my sorrows of not raising her by going to a mortal bar, where I met a woman called, Joan Nightshade, I am unsure if she is a distant relation to Artemis's lieutenant, and a couple months later she contacted me, informing me she was pregnant with twins, I then severed all communications with her and fake a death, tricking her into moving on." Said Poseidon still looking down.

"What are their genders?" Asked Artemis looking at the father of her daughter.

"I do not know, she never told me." Said Poseidon looking at Artemis.

"ZOE!" Yelled Artemis standing.

The Goddess's lieutenant ran into the room and bowed, Artemis didn't allow her a chance to speak before giving her orders.

"Zoe, go to camp half blood, take the hunters and leave them there, collect Andromeda and any half-blood who can explain, to a mother why she has the demi-god children of Poseidon." Said Artemis.

Zoe bowed again and told the hunters of her mission before they all set off.

*/CotSatH/*

Zoe led the hunters through the new barrier that surrounded Camp Half-Blood and saw Persi sitting by the new tree, read out loud.

"Lady Andromeda, What are thou doing?" Asked Zoe seeing the Godling reading a children's book to a tree.

"Reading to my baby." Said Persi, gesturing to the tree she was next to.

"I do not understand how that tree is thou's babe?" Said Zoe confused while some hunter snickered at the girls confusion.

"Well, you remember when I went ballistic? Well Thaddeus was wounded so when I healed him I lost a majority of my powers and Thaddeus lost some of his spirit, when we both woke up we were taken to Chiron, who told us that the Tree was part of myself and Thaddeus, so I've kind of forced him into doing parenting duties with me for a tree, I think the tree's a girl, what do you think?" Said Persi looking at the group of girls.

"Persi, Dionysus is going crazy it hilarious." Said Zak as he came over the hill and spotted the hunt, his eyes flickering from a red haired girl with blue eyes to Zoe before he smirked.

"Zakarianusvoldablitza Chronis Smith, as loud mouthed and arrogant as always." Sneered Zoe glaring at him.

"Zoe Nightshade, as elegant, mysterious and sexy as always, still haven't forgiven me for kissing you?" Said Zak as he turned around and walked back to camp.

Zoe, to everyone's surprised, blushed before she tackled him from behind with a war cry.

Zak and Zoe went tumbling down the hill side, catching the attention of Chiron and his archery class.

"Zoe, Zak, get off each other this instant, save your affection for each other for the cabins." Yelled Chiron.

Zak and Zoe jumped off of each other faces a dark shade of red.

"Hunters do not fall in love, Centaur, remember that." Squeaked Zoe before she ran off back to the hunters.

"Keep running, it makes your arse look good." Yelled Zak, ducking as arrows streaked towards him.

Mikayla saw this and burst out laughing at the site of the Son of the Primordial God of Time running from the hunters with a stupid grin on his face.

*/CotSatH/*

The Hunt had been at the Camp for a few days and now they were preparing to play capture the flag.

It was the Camp against the Hunters of Artemis.

Zak, Persi, Thaddeus and Annabeth were put on defending the flag from the hunters, so far no one showed up.

Zak sighed before he stood up and stretched, his back making sickening crack, just when a hunter shot out and tackled him to the ground, two others taking down Persi and Thaddeus, while one kept Annabeth entertained by teaching her how to make hand shadows.

At the end of the game Annabeth was showing Persi what the Hunter, Clementine, had showed her, while everyone else grumbled on how the hunters won for the forty-sixth time without defeat, the only good thing that came out of it was that Poseidon had claimed Persi in front of the entire camp while she was fighting Phoebe.

Zoe approached Persi, Thaddeus and Zak, who grinned straightening up before wincing a slouching again.

Zoe smirked at Zak's pain before she turned to Persi.

"Lady Andromeda, Lady Artemis has requested that thou aid me in a journey to collect two Half-Blood from their homes and that thee show them back to the camp." Said Zoe looking at Persi with a pleading expression, which looked very out of place for a girl who tackle a child of Chronos into a tree, keeping him pressed against said tree while he tried not to disrespect the hunter he found an interest in.

"Why are these children so important?" Asked Persi looking at her mother's lieutenant.

"You will see if you take up the quest." Said Zoe before Zak cleared his throat and said, loudly "So the beautiful lieutenant of Artemis is requesting help, well that only adds to my long list on why I like you so much."

Zoe blushed looking away before she punched him in the chest, he caught her arm and pulled her into a head lock.

"You are going to have to try harder than that, my dear." Said Zak, before he picked her up, slung her over his shoulder and walked off to the hunters and yelled "OI! I THINK YOUR LIEUTENANT NEEDS SOME WATER, SHE'S AWEFULLY RED!" before he threw her into a nearby pond and ran for his life.

Zoe spluttered, while some Hunters laughed and some ran after Zak, weapons drawn.

Zoe later explained the small quest in more detail and as it turned out they needed Zak alive, much to Zoe's dismay, due to the fact the children were in Brooklyn, and Zak had spent much time there when he travelled with his mother before she died.

Persi could tell that his other was a sensitive subject for Zak, while Zoe liked to torment him about a girl called Karin, but she mostly kept quiet during the journey, leaving Thaddeus to make small talk with Persi.

"So do you have any plans for when we get back to camp?" Asked Thaddeus.

"Are you trying to ask me out on a date Mr. Grace, because I plan on sleeping when I get back and I don't plan on dating for another two years." Said Persi watching Thaddeus fidget before he looked at her.

"That way I'll be able to get you frustrated and leave you hanging." Smirked Persi as Thaddeus frowned at her.

"So you want to wait two years, just so you can ease me while we make out?" Asked Thaddeus.

"Yep." Said Persi popping the 'p'.

When they reached Brooklyn, Zak asked for the address, which Zoe gave him before he led them to a rundown apartment block that need maintenance, and promptly led them to a door labelled 66 C with a red number six before the brass numbers.

Zak stopped and sniffed the air around the door.

"What art thou doing?" Demanded Zoe glaring at the boy.

"Checking for signs of body decay because the door in front of us has blood stain on it and if you stand in front of the door you can smell something rotting and I hope its old chicken." Said Zak before knocking waiting five minutes before he kicked the door in.

**A/N: Now I now what you are thinking, am I seriously pairing Zak with Zoe? Well the answer is yes, Zoe will leave the hunt after the Titans Curse when Zak save her, because he goes with Thaddeus, and after Michael and Zara go their separate ways via the hunt and going to camp I will jump to the sea of monsters and be showing different parts from the Heroes, Gods and Campers points of view and then move onto the Titans Curse. Michael belongs to Nightingaledric666 and Zara belongs to me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Child of the Sea and the Hunt**

Chapter Seven: Family

The Sight that met the four travellers was, in Zoe's opinion, horrifying.

The carpet was soaked in blood and there were bloody hand prints on the walls, the four entered and Zak pulled out a visor like pair of glasses and put them on, before looking around the apartment, a look of disgust on his face.

"We're in the home of a murderer." Said Zak as he continued to survey his surroundings, "So keep your hands on your weapons, the mortal ones, in case you run into him." Said Zak heading towards the bathroom.

"How do you know it's a man?" Asked Zoe while she went to the kitchen, Zak didn't answer.

Thaddeus and Persi looked at each other before they went to the hall way and saw multiple doors.

Persi went to the first door and tried to open it, only to find it locked, she tried the next door and the result was the same, it turned out all of the doors were locked. Thaddeus and Persi looked at each other when the heard a scream coming from the kitchen.

Persi, Thaddeus and Zak ran to the kitchen, where they saw Zoe back against a cupboard, eyes wide with fright staring at the fridge.

Zak took one look at the contents of the fridge before heading over to Zoe and helping her off the floor.

"We need to go now, we'll come back again with some more people, probably Ares campers, Satyrs and Persi's Hellhound, but we are leaving now." Said Zak, guiding Zoe to the door, when a small boy ruched out and grabbed Zoe's leg, causing her to scream again, while the little boy begged.

"Please take us with you, we don't want to stay with the mean man." Said the small, blond haired boy.

Persi stopped and looked around, when a boy with sea green eyes and messy black hair came out from one of the cupboards and walked over to them.

"Simon, you shouldn't have come out they probably work with Lucas." Said the boy, Michael, after Zak and Persi probed his mind.

"Who's Lucas?" Asked Zoe still shaken from her encounter with the fridge.

"The owner of the Apartment." Said Zak before turning to the boys, "We don't work with Lucas, we work with your parents, their guards if you will, he have orders to escort a pair of twin to a camp where they will be safe." Said Zak looking at them.

"Yay, daddy sent you!" Exclaim Simon jumping up a grabbing on to Zoe.

Eventually they were able to convince Michael, promising to come back and search in more detail with more people.

*/CotSatH/*

After going back to Long Island they crossed the boarders of the camp, Simon sticking close to Zoe, while Zoe was being supported by Zak, Persi and Thaddeus walked in front of them close to Michael.

Phoebe noticed them approach and saw Zoe being supported by Zak, who waved her over, before taking Zoe and Zak picked up Simon and walked at a brisk pace to the Big House, intending to talk to Chiron and Mr. D.

After Zak had explained the situation to the two heads of the camp they called a whole camp meeting in the mess hall, because the hunters refused to leave their table.

Persi, Thaddeus, Zak and Zoe stood at the front of the group of Demi-Gods, Satyrs, Hunters and any other resident of the Camp.

"As most of you know we had gone on a quest, as per request of Artemis, to Brooklyn, more specifically Satin's Street Apartment block floor six room sixty six C, to collect two Demi-Gods, twins, and bring them to camp. When we got to the Apartment we noticed that there was blood on the door, when we went inside the entire room was caked in blood, we looked around and had to come bac to camp to bring those better suited for the environment of the quest, Ares and Apollo campers mostly and some hunters who have a firm mind and strong stomach, because what we found was horrifying to sat the least. We did find a couple of Demi-Gods, but they weren't twins, in the mentioned Apartment. We are going back there when we have enough people to turn that apartment inside out." Said Zak making occasional side glances at Zoe, who was still pale.

"What is so bad about getting a couple of Half-Bloods, there's no need to go back there." Yelled an Ares camper.

"We're going back there because there are other Half-Bloods there, some Greek, some Roman, and some are cut up and put in a fridge for later." Zak practically snarled at the one who had spoken.

Mikayla stood up, as did a couple other campers, Sara Theft and Harrison Archer, a couple who went every were together, Zak presumed that they were dating, Phoebe and Karin, Zak's face hardened a bit before softening, the Ares camper who shouted out stood up along with Grover, who seemed a bit hesitant.

"Those who haven't volunteered can go back to their cabins." Yelled Chiron announcing the meeting over.

Those who had volunteered set out the next day, but this time Annabeth was waiting b the tree.

"Promise you'll come back." Said Annabeth looking at Persi and Thaddeus.

"Annabeth, we'll be fine, we promise." Said Persi with a small laugh.

Zak and Karin were talking low tones about Zoe's current condition and that Zak believed that she should be I the infirmary.

"I'm just saying she was the one who found the body parts, that's going to stay a long time." Said Zak.

"You need to have faith in the hunters, brother, because they may end up saving your life." Replied Karin before walking off to join Phoebe.

*/CotSatH/*

When the group of ten arrived back in Brooklyn, Zak started to lead them all over the place.

"Zak, what are you doing?" Asked Persi who was tired of walking.

"Don't look behind you, we're being followed." Said Zak before leading them into an alley.

Their follower fell for his trick because when they rounded the corner Zak grabbed them by the shoulder and pressed them against the wall.

Zak held them there for a minute before he pulled away and said, "Tally, please tell me what the hell are you doing here?"

The person, girl, removed her hood and hat revealing chocolate brown eyes, blondish brown hair and a round face that made her look kind.

"Well, the person you're after owes me money so I thought I'd catch a ride with my favourite Half-Bloods." Smirked Tally.

"Zak, who's this?" Asked Clarisse, the Ares camper who shouted out at camp, looking between the Dark haired male and the slightly older light haired female.

"This is my sister Tillie, she's a mob boss." Said Zak looking at her with a small frown.

"But she can't be she must only be fourteen." Said Phoebe looking between them.

"How old is Zak?" Asked Tally.

"Easy, he's thirteen." Said Thaddeus crossing his arms.

"No, he's fifteen, he just looks younger, and my friend proved that." Said Tally before she turned around and went to the apartment block they were in a few days before.

"So, what did she mean by her 'friend proved that'?" Asked Grover as Tally walked away.

"I'll explain later." Said Zak walking after Tally.

They reached the Apartment block and headed for floor six, they soon reached apartment sixty six C, Zak tapped the door twice before kicking it in again.

"Dramatic as always." Remarked Tally walking inside seeing the blood stained room, "and a lovely reception." Tally called out to them.

"Karin, go with Tally, try and find out who this guy is and who he works for, Persi, Thaddeus, go check the cupboards see if there are any other children in there, Harrison, go with them if they find anyone they may need medical attention, Sara, Zoe, Phoebe, Grover, you're with me, we're going to see if we can get those doors open." Said Zak walking towards the hall way.

"You already know who lives here, so why did you send Karin and Tally to find out who he is?" Asked Zoe walking next to him.

Zak didn't answer, he tapped on the first door before running his sword through it.

The door fell down revealing a girl with light hair and brown, tortured eyes, curled up against the wall in nothing but rags.

"Charlotte!" Yelled Phoebe running into the room, embracing the missing hunter, before rounding on Zak.

"What happened to her?" Snarled Phoebe.

"Well, if it's Lucas, then she'll need trauma counselling." Said Zak, his face a mask of anger, before he turned round and pulled out a pencil that extended into a staff. He slammed the staff to the ground sending a small shock wave through the flat knocking all the doors down.

Zoe went to the closest door and saw a seven year old girl with dark hair and sea green eyes that matched Michaels.

Sara went to the next door, finding the body of a middle aged woman tied down to the bed, Zak followed her, he entered the room and looked down at the body, before reaching down and closing her eyes before he looked up and stormed out into the living area.

When he reached the area he grabbed a bottle of whiskey, two glasses and a small bottle from his pocket.

He opened the bottle and poured a glass, which he gave to Tally when she came back into the room, and then poured another glass, which he poured the contents of the small vile into, he then proceeded to drink a large gulp of whiskey.

Karin looked between the two before she walk over to them.

"You knew didn't you?" Asked Karin looking at Zak.

"If you're referring to Lucas then yes, I didn't know what he was doing until know, frankly I wish I'd killed him seven years ago, you don't remember much aside from who he is and he can't be trusted." Said Zak looking at the glass, "When he comes back hide in the hallway, I'll deal with him."

Persi and the others nodded, she turned and looked down at the now open doors, seeing Grover standing in one door way.

"Grover what's wrong?" Asked Persi approaching Grover.

Grover pointed into the room, Persi looked in and saw a little girl standing by the window, unmoving, Persi's maternal instincts flared at the sight to the girl and walk into the room and stopped just behind her.

"Are you alright?" Asked Persi kneeling down to the girl's level.

"Is my mummy back? Does she want me again?" Asked the little girl.

"What's your name?" Asked Thaddeus, who had followed Persi into the room, sticking close to her after seeing the contents of the cupboards.

"Diana." Said the girl, Diana, quietly.

"Well, I'm you're mummy now." Said Persi, looking back at Thaddeus, "And Thaddeus is you're new daddy." Said Persi quietly, although Thaddeus heard her.

**A/N: Well now some progress, I am putting a hiatus on the O.C's until Chapter fifteen, so review and if you can guess what was in the cupboards then you get a cookie, (refer to previous chapters)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Child of the Sea and the Hunt**

Chapter Eight: Zak yells in Shakespearian

After Persi had calmed Diana down and learnt the other girl's names, Charlotte and Zara, she took Harrison and Sara to look in the other rooms.

The first room had a small boy in it, Harrison moved and checked his vitals before shaking his head. The Second room held another Demi-God, Chloe daughter of Venus, Persi promised to make arrangements with Chiron so that she could go back to Camp Jupiter. The last room held two girls, one holding a small child the other in the early stages of pregnancy.

Persi brought all of the living ones to the front room, before Zak signalled them to hide in the hallway.

The front door opened and a tall light haired male walked in and saw Zak sitting in one of the chairs holding a bottle of whiskey.

"Zak, what are you doing here?" The man asked.

"Well, my good fellow, I decided to come and visit thou at thy's home and found myself pondering if thou doust know thy consequences." Said Zak, causing Zoe to gape at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Said the man looking around.

"Lucas, I hath brought forth my comrades and searched this besmirched settling and found that thoust hath liest to me about thou's actions." Said Zak, sending chills down everyone's spines.

"I have no idea on what you are insinuating." Said Lucas backing away.

"THOUST LIEST TO ME BOY! DOUST THOU DENY THAT THOUST HATH BROUGHT POOR MAIDENS FROM THE STREETS AND FORCE THEE UPON THEM! DOUST THOU DENY MURDERING THY'S OWN MOTHER! DOUST THOU DENY RAPING THOUST'S SISTER! IF TOHU DOUST NOT AKNOWELEDGE THY'S OWN ACTIONS THEN THOUST'S OWN FAMILY SHALT KILL HIM! IF THOUST DOUST NOT AGREE TO RELASE THE MAIDENS THEN I HATH ONLY ONE THING FOR YOU COWARD!" Yelled Zak, unaware of Zoe's blush, Phoebe's amused look and Tally's horrified face, "ADVANCE TOWARDS ME BRETHREN!" Bellowed Zak, prompting Persi to jump out and run Lucas through the heart.

"Did you seriously yell come at me bro in Shakespearian?" Asked Karin walking towards him.

"Yeah and?" Said Zak.

*/CotSatH/*

While all of this was happening, on Olympus the gods were uneasy, Aphrodite was among those who needed to speak with someone.

She has spent the better part of the week trying to find Hephaestus to find out if what she suspected was true.

She had asked everywhere but no one knew where the god of forges had vanished to.

Aphrodite walked into his temple and looked into the forge off to the side.

She saw her deformed husband standing by the fire, hitting his hammer on some form of creature he was making.

"Hephaestus?" Called Aphrodite nervously.

"Haven't you got that boyfriend of yours of annoy? Or better yet that child you had with him." Spat Hephaestus, melting more metal.

"Please, tell me do I hurt you by going around with Ares?" Asked Aphrodite earnestly.

"You going around with the God of War and Destruction, You're the Goddess of Love and Fertility and yet you don't know what your own domains mean. Why do you think I have sired Demi-Gods? At least their mother love me for who I am! And you decide that you're too good for me and swan off with Ares, well I loved you once and I'm not sure if I love you or the mothers of my children more." Said Hephaestus without turning around.

Aphrodite looked to the ground, eyes glistening with tears as she heard her husband's proclamation on who he loved more.

"All I ever wanted was to have a child with you but you don't even allow that to happen, because I defied Zeus, Because Hera cast me away from Olympus, because I was found by a mortal and raised by him." Hephaestus finished his small rant yelling.

Aphrodite was in tears when he had finished because he believed that she pretended to love him so she could have a shield.

"Hephaestus it's not like that please." Said Aphrodite her voice cracking on the last word.

"Then what is it like, then? Tell me what is it like? You gallivant around with Ares and give him and heir, all these years I wondered why Hera was so bitter about Zeus going and fathering other children and now I know, Zeus wasn't even the one who conceived me, it was a shadow of him, and he says he is better than us, he is just like Kronos." Said Hephaestus turning to face her.

The last part of his rant shut Aphrodite up and drew the attention of Artemis and Athena, who were passing by.

"Why do y-you say that?" Asked Aphrodite rubbing her left eye.

"His human lover before the pact was made, she was pregnant and he swallowed her alive, she's probably still in his stomach, he swallowed her because he was paranoid of being over thrown by a Demi-God child, just like Kronos did when the prophecy about the Gods was made." Said Hephaestus looking her in the eyes.

"Why do you think that she is still alive?" Asked Aphrodite calming down.

"Because she is a daughter of Vulcan and a legacy of myself, so she should with stand those temperatures and we all know Zeus doesn't chew, so she takes the food he has swallowed for nourishment." Said Hephaestus looking at Aphrodite.

Aphrodite took a few nervous steps forward.

"I've ended it with Ares." Said Aphrodite quietly.

Hephaestus didn't say anything before he pulled her into his embrace and held her.

"Ares and Harmonia understand that I need to honour our wedding vows and how do you plan on getting her out of Zeus's Stomach?" Said Aphrodite looking up at Hephaestus.

"I'll think of something, apparently Apollo can do something about my deformity, it involves turning me into clay and resulting my face." Said Hephaestus looking down at his wife.

Hera walked past and saw The Goddesses of the Hunt and Wisdom listening into Aphrodite's and Hephaestus's conversation.

"You Wanna see who I'm trying to get together next?" Asked Aphrodite looking up at her husband.

"I'm going to take a guess and say Zoe Nightshade and Zakarianusvoldablitza Chronis Smith." Said Hephaestus.

"Yeah, Tyler and Andromeda have already taken their feeling for each other to the next level, they even pseudo adopted a Roman Demi-God, called Diana." Said Aphrodite.

"Who and who?" Asked Hephaestus looking confused.

"Thaddeus and Persi, honestly." Said Aphrodite looking amused.

Artemis quietly stalked off to find her lieutenant and drag her away from the male that constantly hit on her.

Athena was staring after Artemis enviously, why didn't Aphrodite pick her to carry Poseidon's child, she found out that she would regret that thought later.

*/CotSatH/*

The four hunters, ten Demi-Gods, Satyr and two former hunters, Jasmine and Alexis, had set out from the flat a couple of hours before hand and they had reached a wood where they were setting up camp.

Zak approach Jasmine and her daughter, Jasmine was weeping because she had her vow torn from her and she could no longer be a hunter.

"May I check the child's health?" Asked Zak when he was a safe distance from her.

Jasmine looked up startled but nodded.

Zak did a quick scan of her before asking "What is her name?"

"Megan Innocence, after her grandmother." Said Jasmine looking at Zak.

"Your mother?" Asked Zak looking at her carefully.

"No, Yours, I can see the resemblance between you and Lucas, except your face has scars while Lucas's did not." Said Jasmine looking him in the eye.

After they all ate they began telling stories to pass the time, eventually it was Zak's turn.

"Well, my mother used to tell me of her home before she was exiled after my little sister was born, I have vague memories of the place but it was near a great city encased in a massive glass dome wit fields of red grass, she didn't explain why, and mountains capped with pearl white snow and under the burnt orange sky sat the silver forests of Alphia and when the second source of day light rose it would catch the silver leaves and it would look like a forest on fire, Chronos claims to have come from the crystal city called Olyesis and my mother from a mountain called Lungbarrow, my uncle from her side still visits, she called it the world with multiple heavens or the Home to the keepers of time and the Lords of all creation, I just called them Time Lords it was easier, but I would love to see that sky again, it reminds me of freedom." Said Zak before noticing that most of the children had fallen asleep.

"What happened to your mother?" Asked Alexis her hand rubbing her belly.

"She was killed by Lucas but she has been avenged, the boy in that room, Harrison, do you know who he was?" Said Zak, leaning forwards.

"There was no record of him anywhere, perhaps he was a warning." Said Harrison looking at the fire Persi had managed to make.

Zak was about to reply when he heard a crack behind him, he turned round and found himself face to face with the Goddess of the Hunt.

**A/N: Yeah this is getting a bit dark, and if you can guess who Zak's uncle is I'll favourite your profile or give you a cookie (::) (::)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Child of the Sea and the Hunt**

Chapter Nine: The Missing

Zak and Artemis held each other's gaze before the latter looked around at her three missing hunters.

"Charlotte, Alexis, Jasmine! When did you meet up with them?" Asked Artemis looking at her lost hunters.

Charlotte let out a small sob, drawing the attention of Tally, who went over to the distraught girl and put her arm around her, comforting her.

"Where did you find them?" Demanded Artemis, pulling out her bow and preparing one of her arrows.

"With my insane brother, he's dead don't worry, along with a bunch of others, including Diana over by Persi and Thaddeus, you're hunters and Zara Nightshade, brother of Michael, one of the boy's we brought back originally, not sure what sort of relation she has to Zoe though, and I found my mother, well I found her corpse, but Lucas won't hurt anyone else now." Said Zak looking at the Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt.

"And I take it that the small child in Jasmine's arms and the ones Alexis is carrying are you brother's spawn?" Said Artemis Sharply.

"Yeah, I can have their memories wiped and the children hidden if you want." Said Zak looking at the two hunters, disgraced by his brother.

"No, while they are no longer part of the hunt, you cannot take away what they have been given." Said Artemis looking at Zak with a fierce look.

"The children will most likely have abilities similar to my brother and other siblings." Said Zak turning to look at the furious Goddess.

"Then you can help raise them." Said Artemis, glaring at Zak slightly.

Zak sighed and looked over at the group, "Fine, but only if you bless the children." Said Zak before turning to Thaddeus and asked "How close is sun rise?"

"Another hour or so." Said Thaddeus looking at Persi and Diana.

"We'll wait for Apollo and catch a ride with him back to camp." Said Zak, following Thaddeus's gaze.

"They'll be fine, Thad, just wait until she bears your children." Smirked Zak before walking away.

When dawn came Apollo came with it, upon explaining that they needed a ride back to camp Half-Blood, Apollo agreed to take them.

Chiron met them at the big house, Zoe and Tyler had to hold Zak back from attacking Mr. D.

"What sort of God are you?! You relish in other peoples pain and suffering! You make one more joke about what they went through and I will tear you apart!" Bellowed the Son of Chronos, restrained by Zoe and Tyler.

"How dare you! I am a God and you will respect me! It's not my fault that they were too weak to protect themselves! So Zakarianusvoldablitza Chronis Smith respect my authority or I will make sure you are turned into a tree!" Yelled Dionysus, face red.

Zak freed himself of Zoe and Tyler and knocked the table over before pulling a sword out of the scabbard on his back.

Tally grabbed his wrist and spoke to him.

"Iljaca moltu advrida-solt, kiak nok acrorian salfature." Hissed Tally, in some unknown language.

"Aktra altis undsal falk-tore siebre, olture astik valk tesse zure." Said Zak, angry.

"Calm down, the last thing we need is unneeded bloodshed, you should know this Zak." Hissed Tally, struggling to get Zak to lower the sword.

Zak stiffened before dropping his sword and walking to the other side of the room.

"Now if that is completely sorted, perhaps it is best if you all go to bed. Zak if you could escort your three charges to your cabin, then that'll be much appreciated." Said Chiron, stepping in before Mr. D could harm him.

Zak gave a stiff nod before leading Alexis, Jasmine and Charlotte to the cabin reserved for the children of Primordial's.

Persi and Zoe followed, noting that Zak's cabin was more like a house with a workshop attached.

"Rooms are on the first floor, the kitchen in to your left, the sitting room to your right, there is a bathroom on each floor and please don't enter my armoury or my workshop." Said Zak, pointing to the various locations, "My sibling would inhabit this place but only two of them are still alive." Said Zak, in a slightly dismissive tone.

"How many siblings did you have?" Asked Zoe, looking around.

"Ten, two were killed by Lucas along with my mother, I lost three to a hellhound and a fury, you know what happened to Lucas and I lost the youngest two to Zeus because he disagreed with their existence, so in retaliation I attack, Hercules and two of his Demi-God children, the children survived but I ran Hercules through at least seven times before borrowing his spear and one of his swords, around the same time Poseidon confiscated Riptide from him." Replied Zak, causing Zoe to smile at the news of him attacking Heracles, "Zeus was furious, he tried to use the Master Bolt on me, Gods was he shocked when I caught it a threw it back at him." Chuckled Zak, oblivious to Zoe's shocked expression.

"You caught and threw the Master Bolt at the King of the Gods!" Said Zoe, shocked.

"Yeah, being a child of Chronos helps as well as the child of a Guardian of Time, it sort of gives me extra power and protection against the weapons of the Big Three." Said Zak, heading up the stair after the three girls had claimed their rooms.

"Zak, you didn't say anything about them not going into your room, why?" Asked Persi, who had finished inspecting the kitchen.

"Because to get to my room you'd have to go through my workshop." Replied Zak, continuing up stairs, "Goodnight." Called Zak as he entered a door on the far end of the landing.

Zoe turned and left without another word, heading towards cabin eight, while Persi went to Cabin three.

*/CotSatH/*

Persi stood in front of Malcolm, Annabeth's older brother, who was giving out the strategy for the game of Capture the Flag, he didn't seem to like Persi much.

"Right, Smith, you and Jackson hold defence, Grace, you and Castellan get the flag, La Rue, you take your siblings and get their flag, no killing, and Archer, you and Theft make sure Jackson doesn't leave her post got it? Annabeth, our staying with me." Said Malcolm, before sending them off to their positions.

Zak and Persi sat by the flag, Zak playing with a revolver he had fill with imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze bullets, spinning it around before putting back in its holster and pulling out his sword, which he had named Omega.

Harrison and Sara we sitting in a tree keeping watch, it didn't stop Zak's comments but he quickly grew bored and shut himself up.

Zak plunged Omega into the ground and started pacing.

"What's taking them so long?" Asked Zak, impatiently.

"Does he always do this?" Asked Persi, looking at the couple in the tree.

"Yeah, he always gets jump when we go against the hunters, I think that it's because he like their lieutenant." Said Harrison, laughing slightly.

"You'd be jumpy too if you knew that Tally was helping them!" Said Zak, irritated.

Harrison was saved from answering when Karin burst from the bushes and looked at Zak.

"Zak, it's Lucas, He's here and he's attack Zoe." Said Karin, panting slightly.

**A/N: Yes I know that Lucas is dead, but that will be explained next chapter, I will have it so it's Lucas who helps Kronos and not Luke and Review if you think I should have Zoe leave the Hunt sooner.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Child of the Sea and the Hunt**

Chapter Ten: Battle and Recovery

Zak, Harrison, Sara, Persi and Karin raced to where Lucas was attacking the campers and the hunt.

"I don't understand, I ran him through the heart how is he still alive?" Asked Persi, confused.

"Because he doesn't know when to stay dead, Persi, when you reach Charon you have a choice, leave or go with him and if you leave you survive no matter how deadly the wound is." Yelled Zak, pulling Omega out of it scabbard and twirling it before jumping over a ledge and into the hunter's battle with Lucas.

None of the Hunters were badly hurt, just grazed and wounded enough to put them to the side lines, Zoe and Tally were lasting the longest, Zak raised his blade and swung it towards Lucas's head.

Lucas blocked and got behind Zak before kicking him into Zoe, sending both to the floor, leaving Tally to fight him on her own, Tally started to fight Lucas and was putting up a good fight, until Lucas knocked her blade to the side and ran her through the right side of her chest.

Zak turned round to see this happen and immediately grabbed Omega and ran towards the two, Lucas's kick has sent Zak and Zoe back a good twenty metres, and brought his blade up to strike Lucas.

Lucas pulled his blade from Tally and let her fall to the ground before parrying Zak's strike and slashed at Zak with his sword, which Zak quickly knocked to the side, attacking him with fury before Lucas was able to knock him back.

Persi jumped from the bushes, swinging Riptide through the air and attacking Lucas, while Zak got back up and joined in the fight, a thin golden arrow shot past them narrowly missing Lucas, prompting the three to look in the direction of the shot and seeing Harrison standing afar holding a golden short bow, called Blazing Sun, before Harrison reloaded and fired another Arrow, hitting Lucas in the shoulder.

Lucas raised his hand and made a jerking motion, when Zak saw this he immediately thrust his hand out towards Lucas, sending his brother over a bunch of bushes and into the camp itself.

Zak ran through the bushes but couldn't see Lucas anywhere, allowing said male to attack him from behind disarming him of Omega.

Lucas pushed Zak against a tree and punches him in the throat, tearing it open with his sharp knuckle dusters, before grabbing Omega and thrusting through his brother's chest, pinning him to the tree.

Harrison attacked Lucas with a pair of Tomahawks, the Prophets, while Sara attacked him at the same time with two daggers, Silent Thieves, both being knocked to the side, Harrison near the fire and Sara hitting Zak.

Lucas walked up to Sara, picking her up by the throat and stroking her face.

"You quite pretty, little girl, perhaps I can take you as a consort." Leered Lucas, causing Sara to tear up and shiver.

"Is that what you call your victims, Lucas, _Consorts_, this is bad comedy." Rasped Zak, gripping Omega trying to remove it from his chest.

Lucas dropped Sara and stalked towards Zak, picking up one of Sara's daggers along the way.

"I suggest you hold your tongue little brother, because one day I might just cut it out." Snarled Lucas, Zak only spat at him.

Lucas snarled and force Zak's mouth open and sliced the dagger through his tongue and yanking it out of his mouth before putting the tip of the dagger in his throat and severing his vocal cords.

Zak silently screamed at the pain, just as Zoe jumped from the bushes and kicked Lucas backwards, before pulling Omega out of the tree and Zak's chest and running Lucas through and driving upwards through his head, cutting it in half vertically.

At the moment everyone else arrived, seeing the state Zak was in and Lucas's defeat.

Everyone's eyes suddenly widened with horror and Lucas's body started to heal and his head became whole again, Lucas just snarled at everyone before turning into sand and flew off.

Zoe turned to face Zak, before running to his side and started to assess his injuries.

"Let me through, I'm a healer, Let me pass." Yelled a male voice, drawing the attention of everyone present.

Apollo knelt next to Zak and began to check his wounds.

"He'll live but we need to get him to the healer's wing, now!" Yelled the God of music, arts, knowledge, healing, plague, prophecy, poetry, manly beauty and archery, causing everyone to spring into action, while Zoe just stood there hold Omega, horrified at the state the Son of Chronos was in.

The other Olympians arrived to assure the safety of the other campers, even Mr. D was worried and Artemis quietly approached her Lieutenant.

"What is wrong, Zoe?" Asked Artemis, concerned for the Dark hair girls welfare.

"I should've been faster, If I had been faster Zak wouldn't be wounded as such, He would be well, He would still have thy's voice, He'd be around and bantering with his fellows, he'd still be with us now." Cried Zoe, causing Artemis to wrap her arms around her.

"Zoe, calm yourself, Zakarianusvoldablitza had far superior healing than the rest of us, and he will live." Assured Artemis, looking up to see campers, male and female, helping her wounded hunters to the healing wing.

Tally with Karin, made an immediate bee-line for the two, Karin just behind her.

"Where's Zak?" Asked Tally, worried.

"He is in the healer's wing, having his tongue re-grown and his vocal cords repaired." Said Artemis, causing Zoe to sniffle.

Karin took notice on the sword in Zoe's grip.

"You used Omega." Said Karin, shocked.

"Yes, she did, is that a problem?" Said Artemis, narrowing her eyes at the member of her hunt.

"No, it's just that Omega usually responds to Zak alone, it one work for another if their soul is similar to his." Said Tally, staring at the gold-ish bronze blade.

Zoe and Artemis stared at the blade in disbelief, shocked that it could sense souls.

"You know, it you ask nicely, Zak might make one for you." Said Karin, smirking, before guiding Tally to the Healers wing.

*/CotSatH/*

Everyone but Zak had been discharged, he had been in there for over six hours, and he was still receiving treatment.

Occasionally they would hear him scream or start yelling enough curse to make a sailor blush, it certainly worked on the gathered females.

Zak let out a pain filled scream, causing all those who knew him to wince and turn away, Persi buried her face into Thaddeus's chest trying to stifle her crying.

"THAT'S A NERVE YOU INGAXTIK FUCKER! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO TREAT THIS SORT OF WOUND?" Yelled Zak, Apollo started to fix his vocal cords, they had healed themselves but the only went to two settings, talking quietly and shouting.

Zoe gripped Omega tightly, trying not to appear effected by a male's pain.

Apollo came out of the Healers wing, looking years older.

"The wounds he received will have to heal on their own, there's nothing more I can do for him, I managed to regrow his tongue, seal the tear in his arteries and fixed his vocal cords but I cannot get rid of the scarring and he will be having voice troubles for the next few years but other than that, he is completely healed." Said Apollo, as Zak walked out from behind him and walked off to his cabin.

Zoe ran after him calling his name but he ignored her.

"Smith, I don't know what you are playing at but do you want your sword or not?" Yelled Zoe, causing him to freeze and turn around.

Zoe gasped at the slightly dead look in his eyes, which was replaced with inquisitiveness.

"Zoe, how are you holding Omega?" Rasped Zak, walking towards her.

"I pulled her out of the tree and ran her through your brother." Said Zoe, quietly.

Zak took Omega from Zoe and went inside, before coming out five minutes later with another sword.

"This one's name is Zarklin, it means banished in the language of my mother's people, his other name is Beta." Said Zak, holding the sword out to Zoe.

"You want me to have this?" Asked Zoe dazed, everyone looking on with interest, the hunters ready to strike if he tried anything.

"You've earned it." Smiled Zak, pressing the sword into her hands, "The sword each of us carry must be referred at the opposite gender we are, don't ask why because I don't know myself, but it is made from Gallifreyian Sky Iron, it can cut through almost anything, it is one of the most powerful weapons you will ever have and don't ask how I chose it for you because I didn't, you did." Said Zak, walking past her before stopping, "You coming to eat or what?" Smirked Zak.

Zoe smiled and ran after him, with her new sword in her arms, she failed to notice the other swords Zak was carrying.

**A/N: Yeah I know, I am cruel to my story but oh well, I going to jump show the Gods interacting with the campers for the next chapter before jumping to the Titans Curse, because I cannot be bothered to do Sea of Monsters because i'm lazy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Child of the Sea and the Hunt**

Chapter 11: Gods and Campers

Zeus looked at his son, comforting Artemis's and Poseidon's daughter, wondering how to get them to swear loyalty to Olympus on the River Styx, in order to prevent the Prophecy from unfolding.

Hermes was talking to the inhabitants of his cabin, dismayed at the how many people were in there, when a slight tugging came from his trouser leg.

Looking down, he saw a young girl, around six or seven, looking up at him.

"Are you Hermes?" Asked the girl.

"Yes, I am." Replied Hermes, looking at the girl.

"Thank you for letting me stay in your home." Said the little girl, shyly.

Hermes smile and looked around for Luke, catching sight of him talking to a girl from Demeter Cabin, Mikayla.

"Luke!" Called Hermes, hoping to catch his son's attention, which he did.

Luke look over at his father, who was walking towards him, and sighed, knowing that this talk was going to come eventually.

"Luke, I need to talk to you, in private." Said Hermes, Mikayla realised what he meant and went off to find her mother.

"What do you want, dad?" Asked Luke, crossing his arms.

"Luke, I want to apologise for what I said back at your mother's house, I didn't mean to yell, and it's just that you had both your mother and myself worried for your safety and we didn't want to lose you." Said Hermes, looking at his son.

Luke had a shocked expression on his face, he had expected his father to yell at him or tell him how disappointed he was. He didn't expect his father to say he was worried about him.

"Dad… I don't know what to say!" Said Luke, looking at his father.

"A hug would be nice." Hinted Hermes, before getting tackled by Luke.

While this was happening, Tally and Karin were having a telepathic conversation.

_"__Do you think Zak will be alright?"_ Asked Karin, looking at her sister.

_"__I don't know, 'Rin."_ Said Tally, rubbing her shoulder.

_"__Zoe, could pick up Omega, do you think that she could be worthy of being in the Knights?"_ Asked Kari, worried.

_"__Karin, Zak disbanded the Knights after Lucas got hold of Susan, the Knights believe that Zak should have done something and he did, he shut the team down, so I doubt that he would let harm come to someone he loves."_ Replied Tally, looking at her younger sister.

Zak ran into the yard, catching everyone's attention, Zoe appeared behind him, holding a Sword made of Gallifreyian Sky Iron, Tally recognised it as Beta, the joined sword of Delta, the sword her brother should be using.

Zak walked over to the two, while Zoe quickly went to Artemis and showed her the sword.

"Milady, Zakarianusvoldablitza gave this to me!" Said Zoe, excitedly.

"Zoe, what is that?" Asked Artemis, looking at Beta.

"Zak calls him, Beta, he didn't tell me why this type of sword is given the opposite gender to its wielder, but tis perfectly balanced!" Exclaimed Zoe, bouncing on the spot slightly.

"Why did he give it to you?" Asked Artemis, her concern growing.

"He said that _it_ chose me, I don't understand either." Replied the Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, innocently.

Artemis looked towards said male, not liking the effect he was having on one of those she considered a daughter.

Meanwhile, Zak handed Tally and Karin two Swords of the same make as Omega and Beta.

"Tally, I managed to get all of the damage out of Zeta for you and Karin, I have just finished forging yours, and his name is Sigma." Said Zak handing both girl their own swords.

"Zak, was Zoe holding Beta?" Asked Tally as she inspected her sword.

"Yeah, why?" Replied Zak, looking at her.

"Beta is the joined sword of Delta, the one you're supposed to be using." Said Tally, giving her brother a pointed look.

"I haven't used Delta since the fall of the Knights, you know this." Said Zak, going into a battle stance.

"Well then, my lord Delta, perhaps you should use her more often." Said Tally, leaning back slightly.

Zak stiffened and pinned Tally with a glare.

"Mobster, you know full well that I stopped being The Delta when I visited Kahn, The Destroyer fought in the War and The Destroyer ended when he was shot by a human." Said Zak, stiffly.

"Have you stopped supplying Information to Kronos?" Asked Tally, ignoring Karin's shocked look.

"I give him false information now, he only keeps me around because he needs a healer and frankly I'm trying to poison him." Said Zak, just as Hades walked behind him.

"You are being forced to heal my father and whilst doing so, you are trying to poison him?" Repeated Hades, gaining the attention of Silena and Ethan.

Zeus and the campers heard as well.

"Who else is being force to work with mine and my brother's father?" Asked Zeus, looking around.

Silena raised her hand, before thumping Ethan, making him raise his hand.

"Silena's being blackmailed and she has his word he will not harm the campers, Ethan, I don't know why he's there but he trains some of the Demi-Gods already there." Said Zak, seeing the looks from the other campers, "We are trying to get them to come here but nothings worked, there are even some formers huntress's there." Said Zak, his hand raising to his throat.

"He probably found out that Zak and I have been giving him useless information, such as the colour of the sky, the weather, who wore what and what everyone had for lunch, Lucas was most likely sent to silence Zak and possibly scare me into being loyal to him." Said Silena, stepping forwards.

Tally looked at the daughter of Aphrodite.

_"__Zak, wasn't she your first lieutenant in the Knights?"_ Asked Tally, telepathically.

_"__Yes, she wielded Theta, now shush."_ Replied Zak, in the same fashion.

"Why, what do you three have in common?" Asked Artemis, moving forwards to shield her hunters.

"Silena and I were in the Knights, a group I created to protect the camp at any time, but I disbanded it about seven months ago." Said Zak, looking at the moon goddess.

Zeus looked thoughtful.

"Could you keep us updated on his condition?" Asked Zeus, causing the other gods to turn towards him.

"Brother, you cannot be seriously considering sending them back in there!" Exclaimed Poseidon, looking at his younger brother in shock.

"As part of the Knights training, we learnt the art of deception and can pull it off as if it is our own nature and we are being honest with them." Said Silena, looking at the king of the Gods.

"Zeus, some of the Knights have join Kronos, breaking the Oath and disgracing The Terminus." Said Zak, starting to pace, "The thing is, Kronos offered all of us something, for me it was getting my mother and brother back, for Silena it was getting all of the unclaimed claimed, for Ethan it was getting thrones for the minor Gods, things that were impossible but we got a shred of hope and we complied." Said Zak, sitting down.

Karin walked up to him.

"Was Dianne there?" Asked Karin, seeking information on her former teacher.

Zak nodded, "Helping Isabelle with getting her child to safety."

Karin's eyes clouded over before she went back to the hunt.

"Anne else we know there?" Asked Persi, walking towards Zak.

"Not that I know of, Andromeda." Said Zak, looking about a hundred years older, quite the achievement for a teenager.

"So we have three traitors and we aren't going to do anything?" Asked a high pitched voice.

Clarisse stalked over to the owner of said voice, spear raised.

"Tanaka, I suggest you start running for calling my best friend a traitor." Growled the daughter of Ares.

"Drew, we aren't traitors, we're doubles, meaning that we relay useless information to one side while keeping logs of what they're doing for the other side, in the event of our capture or death." Said Zak, looking at her.

"Kronos is waiting for when all of the children of the big three are sixteen, so he can wipe them out in one go." Said Ethan, looking at his sword.

"But it will take me at least eight years to heal him to his standards, and a further two with the mistake I make on purpose." Said Zak, looking at Zeus before frowning, "You've lost something."

"My master bolt has been stolen." Admitted Zeus, awkwardly.

Everyone was silent, shocked at the news.

**A/N: Well, everything is happening ahead of schedule and Zeus's Master Bolt is gone, I will skip to The Titan's Curse next chapter and since I don't own any of the books I will be using what people have posted on as a base for what will happen. Zak, Silena and Ethan come clean and I decided to screw up the storyline more. Review and you get cookie and brownie (::)****(::)****[:] **


	12. Chapter 12

**Child of the Sea and the Hunt**

Chapter 12: Healing the Tree and Tyson's goodbye

It had been a year after the Gods found out that Silena, Zak and Ethan had been giving Kronos false information and Lucas can tried to kill Zak, in that time they had Luke, Thaddeus, Persi and Grover had gone on a quest to retrieve Zeus's master bolt, finding that it had been stolen by Lucas with the aid of Hercules, who had been defeated by Persi when he made the mistake of fighting her on a beach at night time, Persi showed the council and Hercules hadn't been seen since and as a result Zeus gave them one wish to be granted for them, Luke's was that cabin 11 be expanded, Grover that the Satyr's find Pan, Thaddeus asked for a promise ring he could give Persi, much to the shock of the Gods and Persi asked that her Aunt be brought back from the Underworld, because she had seen her mother's face every time Sally, or Selene, was mentioned.

Persi now wore the ring on the third finger of her right hand.

The following year, Lucas poisoned the tree that created the barrier, causing Persi, who was bound to the tree to fall ill, into a death like state, Clarisse had been issued the quest of finding the Golden Fleece and bringing back to camp, Thaddeus, Luke, Annabeth, Grover and Persi's Cyclops brother, Tyson, followed Clarisse to the sea of monsters, where they found a ship called the_ Princess Andromeda_ which was full of monsters, They had also Ran into Zak and Silena, who were on deck after giving Kronos a healing session. They found that a Demi-God by the Name of Chris Rodriguez was aiding Kronos, Zak and Silena were found out to be spies for the Gods and they helped the group from the camp to get the Fleece.

When Thaddeus, Luke, Annabeth, Clarisse and Zak arrived back at camp with the Golden Fleece, Persi was still in the infirmary, she had collapsed after the tree that protected Camp Half-Blood had been poisoned by Lucas.

Zak left the group shortly after they crossed the weakening boarder to speak with Mr D, or as he was otherwise known Dionysus, about how Kronos had started to heal quicker than he had anticipated and the fact both he and Silena had their cover blown.

The entire camp had gathered to see the Fleece being put other the tree, Thaddeus was off to the side supporting Persi, as Clarisse was given the fleece by Mr D and put it on the tree.

The barrier, once a pale blue in colour, ripple with a golden light, healing the tree and binding itself to the tree.

That afternoon was the happiest afternoon the small family, Annabeth, Luke, Thaddeus and Persi, had ever spent at camp, Zak was talking to the Olympian council about the status of Kronos and that he was planned to find a host and how Kronos found out about Him, Silena and Ethan being agents for the Gods.

Grover had announced to the four that the Council of Cloven Elders, his bosses, had given him a two month furlong and a new set of reed pipes, although he nearly strangled them when he played the YMCA, causing Luke to kick him, and stating he could dissolve the empathy link that bounded Thaddeus and Persi to him.

"It's alright, Grover, it might come in handy some time." Said Thaddeus, pulling Persi closer towards him.

"Grover, I'd rather keep it, if it's alright with you." Said Persi, leaning into Thaddeus's embrace.

Grover put his pipes down and stared at them.

"But guys, if I get into trouble you two could die!" Exclaimed Grover, looking at the two.

"Well, if you get into trouble again, we want to know about it. We will come and help you G-man!" Said Persi, before bursting into a fit of giggles as Thaddeus started to tickle her sides.

In the end he decided not to break the link and went back to playing the YMCA to the strawberry plants.

*/CotSatH/*

The next day during Archery, Chiron pulled Persi aside to talk to her about her problem with Meriwether Prep, he had fixed the problem with the school, they no longer blamed her for destroying the gymnasium and the police were no longer looking for her.

"So, Thaddeus, Luke and I will be going back to Meriwether next year then?" Asked Persi, while Luke and Thaddeus listened in.

"Oh, no, they've still expelled you. Your headmaster, Mr. Bonsai, said you three had—how did he put it?—un-groovy karma that disrupted the school's educational aura. But you're not in any legal trouble, which was a relief to your Aunt. Oh, and speaking of your Aunt ..." Chiron pulled a cell phone from his pocket and gave it to Persi, "It's high time you called her."

"Andromeda Persis Jackson what were you thinking do you have any idea how worried I was when Chiron called from camp saying that you were near dead, when I told your mother, Amphitrite had to calm her down, it didn't help that Poseidon had to be restrained by Triton, Artemis was near hysterics, I swear she hyperventilating." Said the former Titaness of the Moon, "I'm just glad you're safe!"

"Sorry, Aunt 'Lene, it won't do it again." Said Persi, smiling at the fact her aunt couldn't stay angry for long.

"Don't promise me that, Persi, you are a year rounder at the camp and both of your parents are Gods, I can't help but worry when you go to buy milk from the store or when you're doing laundry, how is living on your own going?" Said Selene, curious.

"It's alright, I sometimes have to go to Olympus to give reports on the camps behaviour but other than that it's fine." Said Persi, before dropping the bomb, "Thaddeus, Luke and I have been expelled again."

Persi heard Selene sigh before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Persi spent some time with her brother, Tyson, and he told her that Poseidon wanted him to go for a Scholarship with the Cyclops forges under Atlantis.

"So when do you leave?" Asked Zara, looking at her brother.

"Now." Said Tyson, looking at them.

"So you have to go now, as in right now?" Asked Persi, looking at Tyson.

"Now." Nodded Tyson, looking at his older sister.

Persi looked out to the sea, which was sparkling red in the sun set.

"We're happy for you big guy, we really are." Said Persi, speaking for the twins as well.

"Hard to leave my new siblings," he said with a tremble in his voice. "But I want to make things. Weapons for the camp. You will need them."

Persi knew he was right, there were still monsters out there and the Fleece wouldn't protect them on a quest.

"You'll make the best weapons ever," Persi told Tyson. She held up her watch proudly. "I bet they'll tell good time, too."

Tyson sniffled. "Brothers and sisters help each other."

Tyson patted Persi on the back, hard enough that when he did she nearly went down the sand dune they were on.

"Use the shield well." Said Tyson, standing.

"I will." Promised Persi, looking at him.

"Save your life on day." Said Tyson, wisely, causing Persi to wonder if his eye could see into the future.

"Yes, it will." Said Persi, standing, with the twins following suit.

Tyson headed down the beach and whistled and Rainbow, the Hippocampus, burst out of the waves and the two rode off into the distance.

Persi understood, while Michael and Zara were upset, they knew that their father was doing the right thing for Tyson.

"Why didn't he tell us this morning? Why tell us now?" Asked Michael, looking at his older half-sister.

"I don't know." Replied Persi, hugging the nine year old.

"Hey, Persi." Said a voice from behind her.

Persi turned and saw Luke, Annabeth, Grover and Tyler standing behind the three.

"Tyson-" Began Persi, before Luke cut her off.

"Yeah, Chiron told us." Said Luke, coming towards her.

"The Cyclops forges," Shuddered Grover, "I hear the cafeteria food there is terrible! Like, no enchiladas at all."

The three siblings laughed.

Annabeth walked towards Persi, "Come on Seaweed Brain, it's time for dinner." Said Annabeth, pulling her along.

Michael and Zara ran ahead, leaving the five of them to walk back, just as they did when they first came to camp, minus the monsters trying to kill them.

**A/N: Right they have healed the tree, the next chapter the tree will present everyone with a surprise. Review and you get Cookie, but ask for one in review first!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Child of the Sea and the Hunt**

Chapter 13: Surprises and a small blessing

A Storm raged through the night, but parting when it reached Camp Half Blood, as it always did thanks to the barrier.

Persi was in her father's cabin, she had a small routine that she would sleep in both her parents cabins as not to make them think she loved one more than the other, Artemis got Monday, Wednesday and Friday and Poseidon got Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday, on Sunday's Persi slept in the big house.

Today was Thursday, so she was in Poseidon Cabin, Cabin Three, she was dreaming of Kronos taunting her from the depths of Tartarus 'Polyphemus sits blindly in a cave, young hero, believing he has won a great victory, are you any less deluded, Godling?' Came Kronos's voice from all around her.

Her dream suddenly changed. She was following Tyson along the bottom of the sea, into the court of Poseidon. The scenery was radiant, filled with blue light that seemingly had no source, the floor was cobbled with pearls.

And there, sitting on a great throne of coral, sat Poseidon, dressed like a simple fisherman in khaki shorts and a sun-bleached T-shirt. Persi looked up into his tan weathered face, his deep green eyes, and he spoke two words: Brace yourself.

Persi woke with a start.

There was a banging on the door, Thaddeus and Grover burst in without waiting for permission.

"Persi!" he stammered. "Annabeth and Luke ... on the hill ... they ..." unable to make a complete sentence.

It was the look in his eyes that told Persi there was something wrong, Annabeth and Luke had been guarding the Fleece that night, 'If anything's happened to them-' thought Persi.

Persi ripped off the covers, her blood like ice water in her veins. She threw on some clothes while Grover tried to make a complete sentence, but he was too stunned, too out of breath. Persi didn't even care that he and Thaddeus had seen her get changed from a bra and undies into shorts and a t-shirt, especially when Annabeth might have been hurt. "She's lying there ... just lying there …" mumbled Grover.

"Ready, let's go." Said Thaddeus, heading straight out the door.

Persi ran outside and raced across the central yard, Thaddeus ahead of her and Grover right behind her. Dawn was just breaking, but the whole camp seemed to be stirring. Word was spreading. Something huge had happened. A few campers were already making their way toward the hill, satyrs and nymphs and heroes in a weird mix of armour and pyjamas.

They heard the clop of hooves coming towards them.

"Is it true?" Chiron asked Grover, who only nodded.

Persi tried to ask what was going on, but Chiron grabbed Persi and Thaddeus by the arm and effortlessly lifted them onto his back. Together they thundered up Half-Blood Hill, where a small crowd had started to gather. Persi expected to see the Fleece missing from the pine tree, but it was still there, glittering in the first light of dawn. The storm had broken and the sky was blood red.

Thaddeus noticed some new guy's gaze on Persi's body, and nearly scoffed. Yes, he knew that she was pretty, not to sound cocky. She looked like Poseidon with hints of Artemis, she had Auburn streaks in her hair, silver flecks in her eyes and was lean. Sea green-silver eyes surrounded by thick long lashes, dark windswept wavy raven-auburn hair that went down to her waist. She was skinny and had some curves. Unfortunately, that usually gains her some attention. Thaddeus, put his arm around her and glared at the new camper, who averted his gaze.

"Curse the Titan Lord," Growled Chiron, "He's tricked us again, given himself another chance to control the prophecy."

"What do you mean?" Asked Thaddeus.

"The Fleece seem to do its work to well, hence why you two were summoned, it is something to do with you." Said Chiron, moving faster.

They galloped forward, everyone moving out of their way. There at the base of the tree, a figure was lying unconscious. A girl and a boy in Greek armour was kneeling next to her.

Blood roared in Persi ears, she couldn't think straight. Either Annabeth or Luke had been attacked? But why was the Fleece still there? Persi knew she should be focusing, but she was stressing at the fact she would lose my best friends, the girl and boy who were like a brother and sister to her.

The tree itself looked perfectly fine, whole and healthy, suffused with the essence of the Golden Fleece.

"It healed the tree," Chiron said, his voice ragged. "And poison was not the only thing it purged."

Then Persi realized it wasn't Annabeth or Luke lying on the ground. They were the ones in armour, kneeling next to the unconscious little girl.

Annabeth looked up and saw Chiron.

"Chiron, it... she ... just suddenly there …" Yelled Annabeth, causing the child to wake up and start screaming.

Persi didn't know what compelled her to get of Chiron's back and run towards the child, she assumed it was instinct.

The little Girl was trying to get away from Luke, kicking him and screaming for her mother.

Persi reached them and the little girl ran towards her, hugging her legs, Persi scooped down and picked her up, Persi started to bounce her gently, calming her down and making her crying stop.

"Shh, shush, it's alright, you're safe, no one's going to harm you, alright?" Said Persi quietly, calming the child down.

The little girl seem to be around a year or two old, she didn't have many teeth and started chewing on Persi's t-shirt.

The little girl started mumbling, Persi adjusted her so she could hear what she was saying, just as Thaddeus walked up behind her.

"Mummy, hungwy, miwk, Pwease." Begged the little girl, gaining shocked looks from the entire camp.

Zak walked out of the crowd and looked at the little girl, before turning to Mr D, "Call your father and ask him if he want to meet his granddaughter and when he wants to meet her." Said Zak, looking at the infant closely.

"What's her name?" Zak asked the two, they looked at each other.

"Fate." They answered together.

**A/N: Thaddeus's and Persi's daughter has come into play, Kronos believes that if he has their daughter he will be able to control them, since the child is also a legacy of three different Gods and a Demi God because of Persi, I was going to have Fate be older but then I decide that they needed a baby in the camp, Thaddeus and Persi will get into a few arguments and Luke, Annabeth and Zak get a niece, Review and you Get Cookie.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Child of the Sea and the Hunt**

Chapter 14: di Angelo Pt. 1

The Friday before the winter holidays, Persi, Thaddeus, Annabeth, The Sea Twins and Zak had received a call for help from Grover, stating he had found a Demi-God.

Persi had called her Aunt Sally, otherwise known as the Titaness of the Moon Selene, for a lift to Bar Harbour, Maine from Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, it was an eight hour drive to their intended destination and for the most part the trip was silent, except for Selene/Sally talking more.

_'__She talks more when she's nervous.'_ Thought Persi to the other members of the camp.

_'__I thought as much.'_ Replied Zak, not looking up from the book he was reading, _The History of the Time War_, when he was asked if anyone could borrow it, he would glare and tell them that there were secrets to the Universe and creation in the book and he didn't want anyone going insane.

Sally was telling every embarrassing baby story there was to tell about Persi, which Thaddeus listening to intently.

Thaddeus wiped some mist off of the Window and looked out.

"Oh yeah, this'll be fun." Said Thaddeus, looking out.

They had arrived at Westover hall and it looked like an evil Knights castle.

It was all black stone, with towers and slit windows and a big set of wooden double doors. It stood on a snowy cliff overlooking this big frosty forest on one side and the grey churning ocean on the other, Zak thought it looked like that Magic school in Scotland.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait?" Asked Sally, looking at the young Godling.

"No, thanks, Selene," said Persi, calmly "I don't know how long it will take. We'll be okay."

"But how will you get back? I'm worried, Persi." Insisted Selene, looking at her Niece.

"Ms. Jackson, we'll be fine, I'm more worried about the monsters that'll be trapped with us." Said Michael, looking at Whirlwind, a sword that Poseidon had given him.

"It is okay, Ms. Jackson." Annabeth smiled reassuringly. Her blond hair was tucked into a ski cap and her grey eyes were the same colour as the ocean, "We'll keep Persi out of trouble." The nine year old smirked.

Persi shot Annabeth a look.

"Annie, I looked after myself for two years before I ran into Luke and another year before we met Thaddeus and then three years later we found you, so if anything I keep you out of trouble." Said Persi, looking at the young blond.

Selene seemed to relax a little, she thought that Annabeth was the most level headed Demi-God in 4th Grade **(Year 5 here in England)**.

"All right, dears," said Sally, "Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, Ms. Jackson," Thaddeus said. "Thanks for the ride."

She looked like she wanted to say something, but decided against it. She smiled and waved, as they got out the car, quite hurriedly.

They all stood there for a couple of minutes, Persi fretting if leaving Fate with Luke was a good Idea.

"We'd better get inside," Said Annabeth, "Grover will be waiting."

Thaddeus looked at the castle and smirked. "You're right. I wonder what he found here that made him send the distress call."

Persi stared up at the dark towers of Westover Hall, "Nothing good," she guessed.

"No, really?" Said Thaddeus, looking at his Girlfriend.

The oak doors groaned open, and the group of six stepped into the entry hall in a swirl of snow.

"Whoa." Said Michael, looking around.

The entrance hall was huge. The walls were lined with battle flags and weapon displays: antique rifles, battle axes, and a bunch of other weapons, Zak took a particular interest in a long sword mounted on the wall.

Persi's hands went to her pockets, where she kept her lethal ballpoint pens, Riptide and Silverlight.

The Eldest three could already sense something wrong in this place. Something dangerous. Thaddeus was rubbing his silver chain bracelet, his favourite magic item and Zak was fiddling with a leadless pencil and his arm twitching towards the sword on his back. They knew they were thinking the same thing, a fight was coming.

Annabeth started to say, "I wonder where—"

The doors slammed shut behind them.

"Oo-kay," mumbled Zara, "Guess we'll stay awhile." they could hear music echoing from the other end of the hall, It sounded like dance music.

They stashed their overnight bags behind a pillar and started down the hall. They hadn't gone very far when Persi heard footsteps on the stone floor, and a man and woman marched out of the shadows to intercept us.

They both had short grey hair and black military-style uniforms with red trim. The woman had a wispy moustache, and the guy was clean-shaven, which seemed kind of backward to Michael.

They both walked stiffly, like they had broomsticks taped to their spines.

"Well?" the woman demanded. "What are you doing here?"

"Um…" Michael realized they hadn't planned for this. he been so focused on getting to Grover and finding out what was wrong, he hadn't considered that someone might question six kids sneaking into the school at night.

They hadn't talked at all in the car about how they would get inside. Annabeth said, "Ma'am, we're just—"

"Ha!" the man snapped, which made Persi jump. "Visitors are not allowed at the dance! You shall be eee-jected!"

He had an accent—French, maybe. He pronounced his J like in Jacques, He was tall, with a hawkish face. His nostrils flared when he spoke, which made it really hard not to stare up his nose, and his eyes were two different colours—one brown, one blue—like an alley cat's.

Zara figured he was about to toss them into the snow, Zak, Thaddeus and Persi seemingly calm about it, then Persi stepped forward and did something very weird. She snapped her fingers.

The sound was sharp and loud. The younger three felt a gust of wind ripple out from her hand, across the room. It washed over all of them, making the banners rustle on the walls.

"Oh, but we're not visitors, sir," said Thaddeus, moving next to Persi.

"We go to school here. You remember: I'm Zak, This is Thaddeus, Persi. We're in the eighth grade and Annabeth, Zara and Michael, they're in the fourth grade." Said Zak, looking them in the eye.

**A/N: I will be splitting some chapters into parts, as you see Persi, Thaddeus and Zak are acting as a tag team in order to make their story more believable. REVIEW, I'M NOT LIKE PERSI OR ZAK, I CAN'T READ MINDS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Child of the Sea and the Hunt**

Chapter 15: di Angelo Pt.2

The male teacher narrowed his two-coloured eyes. Zara didn't know what they were thinking. Thinking they would probably get punished for lying and thrown into the snow. But the man seemed to be hesitating.

He looked at his colleague.

"Ms. Gottschalk, do you know these students?" asked the Multi-coloured eye man, looking at the woman.

Persi let out a small snigger at the name.

The woman blinked, like someone had just woke her up from a trance. "I… yes. I believe I do, sir." She frowned at them.

"Zak, Thaddeus, Persi, Annabeth, Zara, Michael, What are you doing away from the gymnasium?" Asked Ms. Gottschalk.

Persi muttered something, making Thaddeus smirk and Zak give her a small hit on the arm.

Before any of them could answer, they heard more footsteps, and Grover ran up, breathless.

"You made it! You—" He stopped short when he saw the teachers. "Oh, Mrs. Gottschalk. Dr. Thorn! I, uh—"

"What is it, Mr. Underwood?" said the man. His tone made it clear that he detested Grover. "What do you mean, they made it? These students live here."

Grover swallowed. "Yes, sir. Of course, Dr. Thorn. I just meant, I'm so glad they made… the punch for the dance! The punch is great. And they made it!"

"No alcohol included!" Said Zak, jokingly.

Dr. Thorn glared at us. Persi was deciding on which one of his eyes was fake.

He looked like he wanted to pitch us off the castle's highest tower, but then Mrs. Gottschalk said dreamily, "Yes, the punch is excellent. Now run along, all of you. You are not to leave the gymnasium again!"

They didn't wait to be told twice. They left with a lot of "Yes, ma'am's" and "Yes, sirs" and a couple of salutes, from Persi and Zak, just because it seemed like the thing to do.

Grover hustled us down the hall in the direction of the music.

Michael could feel the teachers' eyes on their backs, but he walked closely to the older three and asked in a low voice, "How did you guys do that finger-snap thing?"

"Easy, like this." Thaddeus snapped his fingers, making Zak roll his eyes and Persi to slap the back of his head.

He sighed reluctantly. "Fine. You mean the Mist? Hasn't Chiron shown you how to do that yet?"

Michael and Zara exchanged glances and shook their heads.

"It's a bit easier for Persi since both of her parents are Gods, besides I was manipulating the mist hundreds of years before they were born." Said Zak, as they followed Grover.

Before Zak could elaborate, Grover hurried us to a door that had GYM written on the glass.

"That was close!" Grover said. "Thank the gods you got here!"

The girls hugged Grover, while Thaddeus and Michael gave him high fives, Zak nodded and looked around the crowd.

He'd gotten a little taller and had sprouted a few more whiskers, but otherwise he looked like he always did when he passed for human— a red cap on his curly brown hair to hide his goat horns, baggy jeans and sneakers with fake feet to hide his furry legs and hooves.

He was wearing a black T-shirt that took Zara a few seconds to read. It said WESTOVER HALL: GRUNT, she wasn't sure whether that was Grover's rank or the school motto.

"So what's the emergency?" asked Persi, straightening up.

Grover took a deep breath. "I found two."

"Two half-bloods?" Thaddeus asked, raising an eyebrow. "Here?"

"Can't be possible." Said Zak, looking at the Satyr, "Finding one half-blood was rare enough, these days."

"A brother and a sister," he said. "They're ten and twelve. I don't know their parentage, but they're strong. We're running out of time, though. I need help."

"Monsters?" Asked Annabeth, confused.

"One." Grover looked nervous. "He suspects. I don't think he's positive yet, but this is the last day of term. I'm sure he won't let them leave campus without finding out. It may be our last chance! Every time I try to get close to them, he's always there, blocking me. I don't know what to do!"

Grover looked at them desperately.

"Right," said Thaddeus, seriously, "These half-bloods are at the dance?"

Grover nodded.

"Then let's dance," said Thaddeus, "Who's the monster?"

"Oh," Grover said, and looked around nervously. "You just met him. The vice principal, Dr. Thorn."

"I thought there was something fishy about him." Said Zak, walking into the hall.

"This is the weird thing about military schools, the kids go absolutely nuts when there's a special event and they get to be out of uniform." Said Zak, looking around the crowd.

"I guess it's because everything's so strict the rest of the time, they feel like they've got to overcompensate or something." Said Persi, looking at the drinks table, "Thad, do you have any Jack Daniels on you?"

"No and even if I did the mother of my daughter isn't going to get drunk." Said Thaddeus, turning to Persi, who pouted.

There were black and red balloons all over the gym floor, and guys were kicking them in each other's faces, or trying to strangle each other with the crepe-paper streamers taped to the walls.

Girls moved around in football huddles, the way they always do, wearing lots of makeup and spaghetti-strap tops and brightly coloured pants and shoes that looked like torture devices. Every once in a while they'd surround some poor guy like a pack of piranhas, shrieking and giggling, and when they finally moved on, the guy would have ribbons in his hair and a bunch of lipstick graffiti all over his face.

Everyone looked down at what they were wearing, Persi was wearing a pair black skinny jeans, a green tank top, a black leather jacket and a pair of red converse. Her hair was loose, flowing down to her waist in waves that resembled the ocean. Annabeth was wearing dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, purple converse and a brown coat, her hair was in pig tails. Zara was the same but her hair was in a ponytail and her t-shirt was long sleeved, her converse were white and bright blue. Thaddeus was wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt that clung to his muscles a pair of black doc martins and a black leather jacket. Michael was the same but this shirt was slightly baggy and his jeans were blue. Zak was wearing a dark blue pair of khakis, a light blue button up shirt with top button undone, a matching suit jacket, a dark red tie, a long trench coat and dark blue converse.

Zak also happened to the one most heavily armed, his sword was on his back, he had an arm sword attacked to each arm, as well as a hook, his revolvers were in holsters hidden by his coat, he had some throwing knives on his ankles and he had a machine gun stashed in his pocket, no one knew how it fit in there but it was a running joke at camp that he had so many things in his pockets that he would spend half a year searching on pocket, he also had a thin metal tube with a button in his jacket pocket that made a high pitch buzzing sound when pressed, he claimed it was a present from his uncle.

"There they are." Grover nodded toward a couple of younger kids arguing in the bleachers.

"Bianca and Nico di Angelo." Said Grover.

The girl wore a floppy green cap, like she was trying to hide her face. The boy was obviously her little brother. They both had dark silky hair and olive skin, and they used their hands a lot as they talked. The boy was shuffling some kind of trading cards.

His sister seemed to be scolding him about something. She kept looking around like she sensed something was wrong.

"Have you told them yet?" Asked Zak, his hand twitching towards his guns.

Grover shook his head. "You know how it is. That could put them in more danger. Once they realize who they are, their scent becomes stronger."

Grover looked at the older ones in the group, who all nodded.

"Well, best we all try to blend in." Said Zak, walking towards the crowd before stopping.

"Grover you're wrong there's three." Said Zak, shocked.

**A/N: Plot Twist One! Guess who their parent is and I'll give you a cookie! Zak is armed to the teeth and who do you think should be kidnapped, Persi, Annabeth or Zara? Please Review or I will start COOKIE WAR AMONG THE GODS! BWAHAHAHAHA *Cough cough***


	16. Chapter 16

**Child of the Sea and the Hunt**

Chapter 16: Unexpected surprise

"Three?" Asked Persi, telling the younger three to keep an eye to the di Angelo siblings, "How come Grover didn't smell them?"

"He or she could be cloaked in some way, like Selene did with you, she got Dionysus's legacy to smell terrible in order to hide your godly scent." Said Grover, nervously sniffing the air.

Thaddeus cocked his head.

"Ugh. Who chose the Jesse McCartney?" Said Thaddeus, making a face.

"I did." Said Grover, looking hurt.

"Oh my gods, Grover. That is so lame. Can't you play, like, Green Day?" Asked Thaddeus, looking at the Satyr.

"Or Linkin Park." Said Zak, looking at the two.

"Or Cold Play." Piped in Persi.

"Green who, what Park and whose play?" Asked Grover, looking between them.

"Never mind. Let's dance." Zara interrupted, coming over to them, grabbing Grover by the arm.

"But I can't dance!" Yelped Grover, being pulled along by Persi's sister.

"You can if I lead." Zara's tone brook for no argument, "Come on, Goat boy."

Zara Dragged Grover off, Zak went to find the third Half-Blood and Annabeth and Michael were dancing, leaving Persi and Thaddeus alone.

"Do you think me leaving Fate with Luke was a good Idea?" Asked Persi, suddenly.

"I don't know, yeah, I guess." Replied Thaddeus, starting to pull Persi to the dance floor.

Persi and Thaddeus started a slow dance, _gracefully_ moving around the other couples. **(PUN, PUN, PUN!)**

"Tyler, what do you actually think?" Asked Persi, using Thaddeus's real name.

"I guess that I'm a little scared, our first child and we're both fourteen, fifteen at the most, and I don't want to screw this up, like my mother did with me and Jason." Said Thaddeus, pulling her close to him, "But at most, Andi, I'm excited, I think that my life has taken a turn for the better, with you, Annabeth and Luke and now little Fate, I have a feeling that I'll have to chase boys off when she's old enough." Said Thaddeus, before he suddenly tensed, "They're gone."

"What?" Said Persi, spinning around, out of Thaddeus's embrace.

Persi followed his gaze. The bleachers. The two half-blood kids, Bianca and Nico, were no longer there. The door next to the bleachers was wide open. Dr. Thorn was nowhere in sight.

"We have to get the others," Said Thaddeus, before realising he couldn't see them, "Great, where's they dance off to? Come on!"

Thaddeus ran through the crowd. Persi was about to follow when a mob of girls got in her way, she manoeuvred around them, and by the time she was free, Thaddeus had disappeared. Persi turned a full circle, looking for him or any of the others. Instead, she saw something that chilled her blood.

About fifty feet away, lying on the gym floor, was a floppy green cap just like the one Bianca di Angelo had been wearing. Near it were a few scattered trading cards.

Then Persi caught a glimpse of Dr. Thorn. He was hurrying out a door at the opposite end of the gym, steering the di Angelo kids by the scruffs of their necks, like kittens.

'The di Angelo's were in danger,' Thought Persi, 'They might be long gone by the time I find my friends.'

Persi knew monsters. She could handle this, she took Riptide out of her pocket and ran after Dr. Thorn. The door led into a dark hallway. Persi heard sounds of scuffling up ahead, then a painful grunt.

Persi uncapped Riptide, the bronze weapon growing in her hand, until the former weapon of the fallen God, Hercules, rested in her palm, Persi reminded herself to thank Zoe for forging such a beautiful sword.

The blade glowed gently, casting a golden light across the lockers, lighting the way for Persi.

Persi jogged down the corridor, but when she got to the other end, no one was there. Persi opened a door and found herself back in the main entry hall, she was completely turned around.

Persi didn't see Dr. Thorn anywhere, but there on the opposite side of the room were the di Angelo kids.

They stood frozen in horror, staring right at her.

Persi advanced slowly, lowering the tip of her sword.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Said Persi, in a comforting tone.

They didn't answer. Their eyes were full of fear.

'Where was Dr. Thorn? Maybe he'd sensed the presence of Riptide and retreated.' Thought Persi, knowing that Monsters hated celestial bronze weapons.

"My name's Persi," said Persi, trying to keep her voice level. "I'm going to take you out of here, get you somewhere safe."

Bianca's eyes widened. Her fists clenched.

It too late did Persi realize what her look meant. She wasn't afraid of her. She was trying to warn her.

Persi whirled around and something went WHIISH! Pain exploded in her shoulder. A force like a huge hand yanked her backward and slammed her to the wall. Persi slashed with her sword but there was nothing to hit. A cold laugh echoed through the hall.

"Yes, Andromeda Persis Jackson, I know who you are, the Godling daughter of Poseidon and Artemis, blessed by the Gods, Olympian, minor and Primordial, and bane to the Minotaur, Kindly Ones, Chimera, Cyclops's and Hell Hounds." Said Dr. Thorn, his accent mangled the J in her last name, "The general will be pleased I have brought him a consort."

Persi tried to free her shoulder, her jacket and top were pinned to the wall by some kind of spike, a black dagger-like projectile about a foot long, it had grazed the skin of her shoulder as it passed through her clothes, and the cut burned. Persi had felt something like this before. Poison.

Persi forced herself to concentrate.

'I would not pass out.' Thought Persi.

A dark silhouette now moved toward them. Dr. Thorn stepped into the dim light. He still looked human, but his face was ghoulish. He had perfect white teeth and his brown/blue eyes reflected the light of my sword.

"Thank you for coming out of the gym," he said. "I hate middle school dances."

"Like wise, you pale faced Bastard." Snarled Persi, still trying to get her clothes free of the spike.

Persi tried to swing her sword again, but he was just out of reach. WHIIIISH! A second projectile shot from somewhere behind Dr. Thorn. He didn't appear to move.

It was as if someone invisible were standing behind him, throwing knives.

"Manticore." Snarled Persi, angry.

Next to Persi, Bianca yelped. The second thorn impaled itself in the stone wall, half an inch from her face.

"All three of you will come with me," Dr. Thorn said. "Quietly. Obediently. If you make a single noise, if you call out for help or try to fight, I will show you just how accurately I can throw."

**A/N: Finally we are getting to the action, now Persi and Thaddeus relay concerns to each other, Zak goes Demi-God hunting and we see a future relationship between Annabeth and Michael, now who do you want kid napped Persi, Zara or Annabeth because I was thinking that Thaddeus could get into a fight with Michael because he blamed Thaddeus for not saving her. REVIEW AND YOU GET COOKIE, but remember to ask first.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Child of the Sea and the Hunt**

Chapter 17: Hunter Pt. 1

Persi thought she could defend herself if she could get her shield activated.

But defending the di Angelo kids was another matter.

Persi knew she needed help, and there was only one way she could think to get it.

Persi closed her eyes.

"What are you doing, Jackson?" hissed Dr. Thorn. "Keep moving!"

Persi opened her eyes and kept shuffling forward. "It's my shoulder," lied Persi, trying to sound miserable, which wasn't hard. "It burns."

"Bah! My poison causes pain. It will not kill you. Walk!" Snapped Thorn, pushing her slightly.

Thorn herded them outside, and Persi tried to concentrate.

Persi focused on her feelings of fear and danger. Last summer, Grover had created an empathy link between Persi, Thaddeus and himself, not that Persi needed it since she was Telepathic.

He'd sent Persi and Thaddeus visions in their dreams to let them know when he was in trouble. As far as Persi knew, they were still linked, but she'd never tried to contact Grover before. Persi didn't even know if it would work while Grover was awake, so she decided to use her Telepathy.

_'__Hey, guys!'_ thought Persi, '_Thorn's kidnapping us! He's a Manticore, so be careful! Help!'_

Thorn inarched them into the woods. They took a snowy path dimly lit by old-fashioned lamp lights. Persi's shoulder ached. The wind blowing through her ripped clothes was so cold that she thought she felt like a Persi-sickle.

"There is a clearing ahead," Thorn said. "We will summon your ride."

"What ride?" Bianca demanded. "Where are you taking us?"

"Silence, you insufferable girl!"

"Don't talk to my sister that way.'" Nico said. His voice quivered, but Persi was impressed that he had the guts to say anything at all.

Dr. Thorn made a growling sound that definitely wasn't human. It made the hairs stand up on the back of Persi's neck, but she forced herself to keep walking and pretend she was being a good little captive. Meanwhile, she projected my thoughts like crazy—anything to get the groups attention, '_Guys! Thaddeus! Oi Wankers! Get your fat fluctuating behind out here and bring some heavily armed friends!'_ Thought Persi, loudly, unknowingly catching the attention of an auburn hair young woman, roughly three miles away.

"Halt," Thorn said.

The woods had opened up. They'd reached a cliff overlooking the sea. At least, Persi sensed the sea was down there, hundreds of feet below. She could hear the waves churning and the smell the cold salty froth. But all Persi could see was mist and darkness. Dr. Thorn pushed them toward the edge. Persi stumbled, and Bianca caught her.

"Thanks," murmured Persi, her auburn-black hair whipping across her face in the wind.

"What is he?" she whispered. "How do we fight him?"

"He's a Manticore," Whispered Persi, making sure Nico couldn't hear, "And I'm working on it."

"I'm scared," Nico mumbled. He was fiddling with something—a little metal toy soldier of some kind.

"Stop talking!" Dr. Thorn said. "Face me!"

They turned.

Thorn's two-tone eyes glittered hungrily. He pulled something from under his coat. At first Persi thought it was a switchblade, but it was only a phone. He pressed the side button and said, "The package—it is ready to deliver."

There was a garbled reply, and Persi realized Thorn was in walkie-talkie mode. It seemed way too modern and creepy, _'a monster using a mobile phone'_.

Percy glanced behind her, wondering how far the drop was.

Dr. Thorn laughed. "By all means, Godling. Jump! There is the sea. Save yourself."

"What did he call you?" Bianca muttered.

"I'll explain later," said Persi, distractedly

"You do have a plan, right?" Asked Bianca

_'__Guys!'_ thought Persi, desperately. '_Come to me!'_

_'__On our way, Persi,'_ came Zak's voice in her head, _'we'll be there in a few and when we get there, I suggest you duck and keep him distracted.'_

Persi thought she could get both the di Angelo's to jump with her into the ocean, until Zak and the others arrived.

_'__If we survived the fall, I could use the water to protect us. I've done things like that before. If dad was in a good mood, and listening, he might help me.'_ Thought Persi, trying to think of a way to but time until the others arrived.

"I would kill you before you ever reached the water," Dr. Thorn said, as if reading Persi's thoughts. "You do not realize who I am, do you?"

"I know perfectly what you are Thorn, remember, a five year old girl running home, to a Legacy of Dionysus and the Titaness of the Moon and you ask 'is the Godling home?' then you kill them both and the little girl finds a spear and manages to run you through." Said Persi, glaring at him, "You were sent to kill Andromeda Jackson and failed miserably, you think I would forget that?" Asked Persi, angry.

Thorn didn't answer.

A flicker of movement behind him, and another missile whistled so close to me that it nicked Persi;s ear. Something had sprung up behind Dr. Thorn—like a catapult, but more flexible… almost like a tail.

"Unfortunately," Thorn said, "you are wanted alive, if possible. Otherwise you would already be dead."

"Who wants us?" Bianca demanded. "Because if you think you'll get a ransom, you're wrong. We don't have any family. Nico and I…" Her voice broke a little. "We've got no one but each other."

"Aww," Dr. Thorn said. "Do not worry, little brats. You will be meeting my employer soon enough. Then you will have a brand-new family."

There was the sound of a gun firing, the bullet just missing Thorn's ear and the gun reloaded.

"You work for Lucas." Said Zak, from behind the Manticore before smirking, "Looks like we have a slight Mexican standoff."

Dr. Thorn's mouth twisted with distaste when Zak said the name of the group's enemy, Zak's older brother who'd tried to kill them several times.

"You have no idea what is happening, Andromeda Jackson. I will let the General enlighten you. You are going to do him a great service tonight. He is looking forward to meeting you." Said Thorn, snarling.

"The General?" asked Persi, in a French accent, "I mean… who's the General?"

Thorn didn't answer.

Thorn looked toward the horizon. "Ah, here we are. Your transportation."

**A/N: New Chapter for information on the attack Thorn made on Persi when she was younger see chapter two. Next hopefully the hunt turns up.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Child of the Sea and the Hunt**

Chapter 18: The hunt Pt. 2

Persi turned and saw a light in the distance, a searchlight over the sea. Then she heard the chopping of helicopter blades getting louder and closer.

"Where are you taking us?" said Nico.

"You should be honoured, my boy. You will have the opportunity to join a great army! Just like that silly game you play with cards and dolls." Said Thorn.

"They're not dolls! They're figurines! And you can take your great army and—" Persi almost laughed. She like Nico.

"Now, now," Dr. Thorn warned. "You will change your mind about joining us, my boy. And if you do not, well… there are other uses for half-bloods. We have many monstrous mouths to feed. The Great Stirring is underway."

"The Great what?" asked Zak, trying to keep him talking while Persi tried to figure out a plan.

"The stirring of monsters." Dr. Thorn smiled evilly. "The worst of them, the most powerful, are now waking. Monsters that have not been seen in thousands of years. They will cause death and destruction the likes of which mortals have never known. And soon we shall have the most important monster of all—the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus!"

"Okay," Bianca whispered to Persi "He's completely nuts."

"We have to jump off the cliff," Persi told her quietly. "Into the sea."

"Oh, super idea. You're completely nuts, too." Retorted Bianca

Persi never got the chance to argue with Bianca, because just then an invisible force slammed into her.

Wearing her cap of invisibility, Annabeth ploughed into the di Angelo's and Persi, knocking them to the ground. For a split second, Dr. Thorn was taken by surprise, so his first volley of missiles zipped harmlessly over their heads. This gave Thaddeus, The twins, Zak, three others and Grover a chance to advance from behind, Thaddeus wielding his magic shield, Aegis.

Zak, shot two of the spikes, before running forwards and pulling two more off of the tail and putting them in his pockets, the three others, two males on female, stood near the back of the group, watching.

Thaddeus used a huge spear that expands from this collapsible Mace canister he carries in his pocket. His shield is modelled after one his dad Zeus uses—also called Aegis—a gift from Athena. The shield has the head of the gorgon Medusa moulded into the bronze, and even though it won't turn you to stone, it's so horrible, most people will panic and run at the sight of it.

Thorn flinched at the sight of the shield.

Zak quickly ran up to Persi, handing her riptide.

"You dropped this." Said Zak, with a small smirk, guns away and Omega in his grip.

Thaddeus jabbed at Thorn's head, but he snarled and swatted the spear aside. Thorn's hand changed into an orange paw, with enormous claws that sparked against Tyler's shield as he slashed.

Thaddeus rolled back to his feet.

Dr. Thorn launched another volley of missiles at Thaddeus. He had a tail, a leathery, scorpion like tail that bristled with spikes at the tip. The missiles deflected off Aegis, but the force of their impact knocked Thaddeus down. Grover sprang forward. He put his reed pipes to his lips and began to play, a frantic jig that sounded like something pirates would dance to.

Grass broke through the snow. Within seconds, rope-thick weeds were wrapping around Dr. Thorn's legs, entangling him.

Dr. Thorn roared and began to change. He grew larger until he was in his true form—his face still human, but his body that of a huge lion. His leathery, spiky tail whipped deadly thorns in all directions.

Zak jumped towards Thorn, raising Omega above his head, but was hit by a spike form Thorn's tail, which embedded itself in his left hip.

Persi joined the fray, jumping between The five unclaimed Demi-Gods, the girl that had arrived with The other had black hair, electric blue eyes and looked around ten years old, the elder of the two boys had black hair, sea green eyes and looked to be around eleven, the youngest, the other boy, had brown hair, grey eyes and looked to be around eight or nine, the older two shielded him from the monster, when an older boy ran into the clearing.

He had this arrogant aura about him, he looked at the others and sneered at them.

"Just let it have the weakling, architecture's no use to me." Sneered the boy, he had sea green eyes and black-brown hair.

"Well, Hercules, we care about others and we don't care what you think." Snapped the Black haired girl.

"A Manticore!" Annabeth said, now visible. Her magical New York Yankees cap had come off when she'd ploughed into them.

"Who are you people?" Bianca di Angelo demanded. "And what is that?"

"A Manticore?" Nico gasped. "He's got three thousand attack power and plus five to saving throws!"

The Manticore clawed Grover's magic weeds to shreds then turned toward them with a snarl.

"Get down!" Annabeth pushed the di Angelo's flat into the snow. Persi hit her wristwatch, and metal plating spiralled out into a thick bronze shield. The thorns impacted against it with such force they dented the metal. The beautiful shield, a gift from her brother, was badly damaged. Persi wasn't sure it would even stop a second volley.

Zak pulled the spike form his hip and threw it at Thorn, hitting the Manticore's shoulder, before the Manticore hit him with his tail, sending him over to the group of four.

I heard a thwack and a yelp, and Grover landed next to me with a thud.

"Yield!" the monster roared.

"Never!" yelled Thaddeus, from across the field. He charged the monster, Persi thought He would run Thorn through. But then there was a thunderous noise and a blaze of light from behind them. The helicopter appeared out of the mist, hovering just beyond the cliffs. It was a sleek black military-style gunship, with attachments on the sides that looked like laser-guided rockets.

"That sounds awesome!" said Nico.

The helicopter had to be manned by mortals.

_'__How could mortals be working with a monster and how can they see through the Mist?'_ thought Persi, looking at the helicopter.

The searchlights blinded Thaddeus, and the Manticore swatted him away with its tail. His shield flew off into the snow. His spear flew in the other direction.

"No!" Yelled Persi, as she ran out to help him. She parried away a spike just before it would've hit Thaddeus's chest. Persi raised her shield over them, but she knew it wouldn't be enough. Persi heard him say "Thanks." quietly from behind her.

Dr. Thorn laughed. "Now do you see how hopeless it is? Yield, little heroes."

They were trapped between a monster and a fully armed helicopter.

Then they all heard a clear, piercing sound: the call of a hunting horn blowing in the woods.

"Oh, thank the Gods and the Grey Havens." Sighed Zak, jumping to his feet.

**A/N: The Hunt has arrived and next chapter, kidnapping, introductions and a young male getting his face acquainted with a tree truck, repeatedly (Although the last one might happen in chapters 20, 21 and 22). Review and get cookie but remember ask for it and you shall receive, Plus I need names for the three that arrived with Zak and the others.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Child of the Sea and the Hunt**

Chapter 19: The Hunt Pt.3

The Manticore froze. For a moment, no one moved. There was only the swirl of snow and wind and the chopping of the helicopter blades.

"No," said Dr. Thorn, "It cannot be—"

His sentence was cut short when something shot past Persi like a streak of moonlight. A glowing silver arrow sprouted from Dr. Thorn's shoulder. He staggered backward, wailing in agony.

"Curse you!" cried Thorn.

Thorn unleashed his spikes, dozens of them at once, into the woods where the arrow had come from, but just as fast, silvery arrows shot back in reply. The arrows intercepted the thorns in mid-air and sliced them in two.

The Manticore pulled the arrow out of his shoulder with a howl of pain. His breathing was heavy. Persi tried to swipe at him with her sword, but he wasn't as injured as he looked. He dodged her attack and slammed his tail into her shield, knocking her aside and unconscious. Then the archers came from the woods. They were girls, about a dozen of them. The youngest was maybe ten. The oldest, was in her late teens early twenties.

They wore silvery ski parkas and jeans, and they were all armed with bows.

They advanced on the Manticore with determined expressions.

"The Hunters!" cried Annabeth, looking at them.

Thaddeus groaned, probably knowing that he would have to explain to Artemis why her daughter was out cold.

One of the older archers stepped forward with her bow drawn. She was tall and graceful with coppery coloured skin. Unlike the other girls, she had a silver circlet braided into the top of her long dark hair, so she looked like some kind of Persian princess.

"Permission to kill, my lady?" Asked the coppery skinned girl.

I couldn't tell who she was talking to, because she kept her eyes on the Manticore.

The monster wailed. "This is not fair! Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws."

"Not so," said the young woman, "That's is my daughter you have at your mercy, I'm simply being over protective." Shrugged the woman.

She had auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail and strange eyes, silvery yellow like the moon. Her face was beautiful, but her expression was stern and dangerous.

"The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast." She looked at the girl with the circlet. "Zoe, permission granted."

The Manticore growled. "If I cannot have these alive, I shall have them dead!"

Thorn prepared to strike Thaddeus and the knocked out Persi, Zak rushed forwards but received a spike to the left side of his chest, just above the heart.

"No!" yelled Annabeth and Zara, and they charged at the monster.

"Get back, half-blood!" the girl with the circlet said. "Get out of the line of fire!"

But the two girls leaped onto the monster's back and Annabeth drove her knife into his mane, Zara ding the same with Whiplash, her sword. The Manticore howled, turning in circles with his tail flailing as they hung on for dear life.

"Fire!" Zoe ordered.

"No!" screamed Thaddeus

But the Hunters let their arrows fly. The first caught the Manticore in the neck. Another hit his chest. The Manticore staggered backward, wailing, "This is not the end, Huntress! You shall pay!"

And before anyone could react, the monster, with Annabeth and Zara still on his back, picked up Persi and leaped over the cliff and tumbled into the darkness.

"Is Annabeth still alive?" asked the black haired, blue eyed girl.

"Annabeth!" yelled Michael in horror.

"Persi!" bellowed Thaddeus, doing the same, but was held back by Zak, who still had the spike in his chest.

Michael started to run after Annabeth, but their enemies weren't done with them. There was a snap-snap-snap from the helicopter—the sound of gunfire. Most of the Hunters scattered as tiny holes appeared in the snow at their feet, but the woman with auburn hair just looked up calmly at the helicopter.

"Mortals," she announced, "are not allowed to witness my hunt."

She thrust out her hand, and the helicopter dissolved into a flock of birds—ravens, which scattered into the night. The Hunters advanced on the remainder of the group.

"Zoe Nightshade." Said Zak, releasing Thaddeus, grinning. "Perfect timing, as usual."

Zoe scanned the rest of the group, ignoring the comment, "Nine half-bloods and a satyr, my lady."

"Yes," said the young woman, "Some of Chiron's campers, I see."

"Annabeth!" yelled Michael "You have to let us save her!"

The auburn-haired girl turned toward me. "I'm sorry, Michael Nightshade, but your friend is beyond help."

He tried to struggle to his feet, but a couple of the girls held him down.

"You are in no condition to be hurling yourself off cliffs," said the auburn-haired woman.

"Let me go!" demanded Michael. "Who do you think you are?"

Zoe glared at him harshly.

"No," ordered the woman. "I sense no disrespect, Zoe. He is simply distraught. He does not understand."

The young looked at Michael, her eyes colder and brighter than the winter moon. "I am Artemis," she said. "Goddess of the Hunt.

**A/N: Persi, Annabeth and Zara have been kidnapped, Michael is angry, Zoe is pissed and Thaddeus is sad, Review, and you get cookie but ask first, and Finally the hunt has arrived.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Child of the Sea and the Hunt**

Chapter 20: Artemis is a scary lady when pissed Pt. 1

"Um… okay." Said Michael, looking at the young Woman.

Grover gasped, then knelt hastily in the snow and started yammering, "Thank you, Lady Artemis! You're so… you're so… Wow!"

"Get up, goat boy!" snapped Thaddeus, "We have other things to worry about, the girls are gone!"

"Whoa," Said Bianca di Angelo, "Hold up. Time out."

Everybody looked at her. She pointed her finger at all of us in turn, like she was trying to connect the dots. "Who… who are you people?"

The group near the edge of the clearing nodded, just as the black haired blue eyed girl walked forwards.

"Look, if this something about selling us tacos or pizza, we're not interested, we have to get back to the school or we'll get kicked out." Said the Girl, nervously.

"Look, what was your name again?" Said Zak, stepping forwards.

"Tessa Jones." Said the Girl, Tessa.

"Tessa, we're not her to sell you anything, you saw what happened just now and just by seeing that you became a target for them, you're a Demi-God and we were sent to collect those to over there," Said Zak, pointing at the di Angelo's, "And stumbled across you, most likely because of the wrist band you're wearing, but we're the good guys, Right?" Said Zak, looking for support from the others and thus earning a nod from Zoe.

"Can we save the explanations for later, we have to find Anna- the girls!" Said Michael, glaring at Artemis, who raised an eyebrow.

"Michael, don't say anything you might regret." Said Zak, walking over, pulling the spike from his chest, making a sickening cracking noise, "Ugh, it got stuck in some bone, joyful."

A huntress turned around and emptied the contents of her stomach at the sight of Zak's wound.

"Zakarianusvoldablitza, would you please stop trying to cause my Hunt to become ill." Asked Artemis, looking at the Half Primordial.

Artemis's expression softened when she looked at Bianca, "It might be a better question, my dear girl, to ask is who are you and who are your parents?"

Bianca glanced nervously at her brother, who was still staring in awe at Artemis.

"Our parents are dead," Bianca said. "We're orphans. There's a bank trust that pays for our school, but…"

She faltered. Thaddeus guessed she could tell from their faces that they didn't believe her.

"What?" she demanded. "I'm telling the truth."

"Sure you are." Said Zak, looking at her.

"I am!" growled Bianca, glaring.

"You are a half-blood," said Zoe Nightshade. It sounded old-fashioned, like she was reading from a really old book. "One of thy parents was mortal. The other was an Olympian."

"An Olympian… athlete?" asked Bianca, confused

"No," said Zoe, "One of the gods."

"Cool!" said Nico.

"No!" Bianca's voice quavered. "This is not cool!"

Nico danced around like he needed to use the restroom, causing Zak to smirk.

"Does Zeus really have lightning bolts that do six hundred damage? Does he get extra movement points for—?" Rambled Nico before his sister cut him off.

"Nico, shut up!" Bianca put her hands to her face. "This is not your stupid Mythomagic game, okay? There are no gods!"

As anxious as Michael felt about Annabeth he couldn't help feeling sorry for the di Angelo's. He remembered what it was like for him and Zara when they first learned they was a demigods. Thaddeus must've been feeling something similar, because the anger and pain in his eyes subsided a little bit.

"Bianca, I know it's hard to believe. But the gods are still around. Trust me. They're immortal. And whenever they have kids with regular humans, kids like us, well… Our lives are dangerous." Said Zak, walking forwards.

"Dangerous," said Bianca, "like the girls who fell."

Thaddeus turned away. Even Artemis looked pained.

"Yes, one of them was my own daughter." Said Artemis, pained at the thought of her own child at the hand of Thorn and his master.

"But do not despair for them," the goddess said. "They were brave maidens. If they can be found, I shall find them."

"Then why won't you let us go look for them?" asked Michael, looking at his older half-sisters mother.

"They are gone. Can't you sense it, Son of Poseidon? Some magic is at work. I do not know exactly how or why, but your sisters and friend have vanished." Said Artemis, looking at him.

Michael still wanted to jump off the cliff and search for them, but he had a feeling that Artemis was right. The girls, Annabeth, were gone. _'If they'd been down there in the sea,'_ He thought, _'I'd be able to feel her presence and Zara and Persi would have join back up with us by now.'_

"Oo!" Nico raised his hand. "What about Dr. Thorn? That was awesome how you shot him with arrows! Is he dead?"

"He was a Manticore," Artemis said. "Hopefully he is destroyed for now, but monsters never truly die. They re-form over and over again, and they must be hunted whenever they reappear."

"Or they'll hunt us," said Thaddeus, looking over at Zak, who was speaking softly with Zoe and casting wary glances at the boy called Hercules.

Bianca di Angelo shivered. "That explains… Nico, you remember last summer, those guys who tried to attack us in the alley in DC?"

"And that bus driver," said Nico. "The one with the ram's horns. I told you that was real."

Tessa shivered, "Yeah, before I came here, a strange bat lady thing attacked me."

"Massive rabid dog attacked me and Sam." Said the boy with sea green eyes and black hair, looking at them.

"What is thy's name?" Asked Zoe, giving him a cold look, her hand slowly reaching for Beta on her back.

"Um, my name is Spartacus Orion James Brook, I just go by James." Said the boy, James, "That's Hercules Trent, he's a wanker, and he was attacked by a two headed bird."

"That's why Grover has been watching you," said Zak, walking forwards, "To keep you safe, if you turned out to be half-bloods."

"Grover?" Bianca stared at him. "You're a demigod?"

"Well, a satyr, actually." He kicked off his shoes and displayed his goat hooves. Michael thought Bianca was going to faint right there.

"Grover, put your shoes back on," said Thaddeus. "You're freaking her out."

"Hey, my hooves are clean!" exclaimed Grover

"Bianca," said Thaddeus, "we came here to help you. You and Nico need training to survive. Dr. Thorn won't be the last monster you meet. You need to come to camp."

"Camp?" she asked.

"Camp Half-Blood," said Zak, elaborating, "It's where half-bloods learn to survive and stuff. You can join us, stay there year-round if you like."

"Sweet, let's go!" said Nico.

"Wait," Bianca shook her head. "I don't—"

"There is another option," Zoe said.

**A/N: Yay The Hunt, Hercules will get punched next chapter and Artemis will lose it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Child of the Sea and the Hunt**

Chapter 21: Artemis is a scary lady when pissed Pt.2

Bianca looked at Zoe imploringly, silently asking for her to elaborate, but Artemis cut in.

"We've burdened these children enough," announced Artemis, "Zoe, we will rest here for a few hours. Raise the tents. Treat the wounded. Retrieve our guests' belongings from the school."

"Yes, my lady." Said Zoe, setting off on her small mission.

"And, Bianca and Tessa, come with me. I would like to speak with both of you." Said Artemis.

"What about me?" Nico asked.

Artemis considered the boy. "Perhaps you can show Grover how to play that card game you enjoy. I'm sure Grover would be happy to entertain you for a while… as a favour to me?"

Grover just about tripped over himself getting up. "You bet! Come on, Nico!"

Artemis led a confused-looking Bianca and Tessa along the cliff. The Hunters began unpacking their knapsacks and making camp.

Michael looked down and saw something navy blue lying in the snow at his feet. Annabeth's New York Yankees baseball cap.

Thaddeus turned, and marched off, worrying about Persi.

The Hunters set up their camping site in a matter of minutes. Seven large tents, all of silver silk, curved in a crescent around one side of a bonfire. One of the girls blew a silver dog whistle, and a dozen white wolves appeared out of the woods. They began circling the camp like guard dogs. The Hunters walked among them and fed the wolves treats, completely unafraid, but Michael decided he would stick close to the tents.

Falcons watched us from the trees, their eyes flashing in the firelight, and I got the feeling they were on guard duty, too. Even the weather seemed to bend to the goddess's will. The air was still cold, but the wind died down and the snow stopped falling, so it was almost pleasant sitting by the fire.

Zak held his arm out and one Falcon flew over to him, he ruffled the feathers on the underside of the falcons head.

Zak watched Thaddeus pacing in the snow at the edge of camp, walking among the wolves without fear. He stopped and looked back at Westover Hall, which was now completely dark, looming on the hillside beyond the woods. Zak wondered what he was thinking.

Suddenly there was yelling, making Zak spin around and see Hercules Trent pushing a huntress against a tree, the others running to her aid, Zak suddenly realised that Trent was pushing Karin into the tree.

Zak crossed the camp quickly, grabbed Trent's shoulder, spun him around and punched him in the face, then smashed his face against the tree, before throwing him in the direction of the cliff.

"That was my little sister you were trying to touch up, if I see you trying that again, I will kill you, Gods be damned." Said Zak, fury lacing his tone.

One of the hunters walked up behind Zak and tapped his shoulder, he turned and the hunter gave him is back pack, from which he pulled sketch book and a set of pencils.

Grover and Nico came back from their walk, and Grover helped Zak fix up his wound.

"It's green!" said Nico with delight.

"Hold still," Grover told Zak. "Here, eat some ambrosia while I clean that out." Zak winced as Grover dressed the wound, but the ambrosia square helped. It tasted like homemade brownie, dissolving in Zak's mouth and sending a warm feeling through his whole body. Between that and the magic salve Grover used, Zak's chest felt better within a couple of minutes.

Nico rummaged through his own bag, which the Hunters had apparently packed for him. Nico laid out a bunch of figurines in the snow—little battle replicas of Greek gods and heroes. Zak recognized Zeus with a lightning bolt, Ares with a spear, and Apollo with his sun chariot.

"Big collection," said Zak, impressed, he used to collect them before and after World War Two, he still didn't tell anyone his real age.

Nico grinned. "I've got almost all of them, plus their holographic cards! Well, except for a few really rare ones."

"You've been playing this game a long time?" Asked Zak, curious.

"Just this year. Before that…" He knit his eyebrows.

"What?" asked Zak, worried.

"I forget. That's weird." Said Nico.

He looked unsettled, but it didn't last long. "Hey, can I see that sword you were using?"

Zak showed him Omega, and explained that it was part of a cluster of swords forged during the Golden Age of Chaos, and were given to each of her Knights to protect her creations, Zak also explained that through his mother he was a Direct descendent of both their leader and chief medic.

Zoe Nightshade came up to us. "Zakarianusvoldablitza Smith."

Zoe had dark brown eyes and a slightly upturned nose. With her silver circlet and her proud expression, she looked so much like royalty.

"Yes, ma'am." Said Zak, looking at her.

She studied him curiously, like he was a meteor out of space.

"Come with me," she said. "Lady Artemis wishes to speak with thee."

Zoe led Zak to the last tent, which looked no different from the others, and waved him inside. Bianca di Angelo was seated next to the auburn-haired woman, who Zak recognized as Artemis. The inside of the tent was warm and comfortable. Silk rugs and pillows covered the floor. In the centre, a golden brazier of fire seemed to burn without fuel or smoke. Behind the goddess, on a polished oak display stand, was her huge silver bow, carved to resemble gazelle horns. The walls were hung with animal pelts: black bear, tiger, and several others I didn't recognize. Zak figured an animal rights activist would've had a heart attack looking at all those rare skins, but maybe since Artemis was the goddess of the hunt, she could replenish whatever she shot.

"This place reminds me of my grand-fathers office, when I was accepted into the Academy." Quipped Zak, making Artemis groan at the memory of that story.

Zak thought she had another animal pelt lying next to her, and then he realized it was a live animal—a deer with glittering fur and silver horns, its head resting contentedly in Artemis's lap, he also remembered that Tally had nick named him Jules.

"Join us, Ra'Zakarianusvoldablitza Smith." Said Artemis, gesturing to the place across from her.

"I would prefer it if you didn't say my actual full name please, Milady." Said Zak, kneeling across from her.

The goddess studied Zak, which made him uncomfortable. She had such old eyes for a young woman, Zak saw those eyes every day when he looking the mirror, the eyes of the broken and rebuilt.

"Are you surprised by my age?" asked Artemis.

"Uh… a little because the last time I saw you, you took the form of a twelve year old." Said Zak, looking at her closely.

"I could appear as a young girl, or a blazing fire, or anything else I want, but this is what I have chosen, ever since Andromeda had been born. I would be a young girl as it is the average age of my Hunters, and all young maidens for whom I am patron, before they go astray."

"Go astray?" asked Zak, "What the defect or they grow up and leave?"

"Grow up. Become smitten with boys. Become silly, preoccupied, insecure, and forget themselves."

"Oh." Said Zak,

"You must forgive my Hunters if they do not welcome your friends," Artemis said. "It is very rare that we would have boys in this camp. Boys are usually forbidden to have any contact with the Hunters. The last one to see this camp…" She looked at Zoe. "Which one was it?"

"That boy in Colorado," Zoe said. "You turned him into a Jackalope."

"You turn everyone else into and animal to be hunted, but not me. Why?" Said Zak, looking at her.

"It would be unwise to attack a Time Lord, even if you are exiled." Said Artemis, looking at the male in front of her.

"Not exiled, homeless, the Shining World was destroyed in the War for Time, and I was one of those responsible." Said Zak, looking down, thinking to the 2.47 billion children that were killed that day, "Now why have I been summoned here?" Asked Zak.

"Bianca has reported some of the… mmm, disturbing things the monster said. But she may not have understood them. I'd like you to have a loom for yourself." Said Artemis.

**A/N: Right a brief brush up on Zak's past, if anyone could guess his age and what he meant you will get cookie, Review, tell me what you think and request a cookie.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Child of the Sea and the Hunt**

Chapter 22: Artemis is a scary lady when pissed Pt. 3

When Zak was done he relayed the information, Artemis put her hand thoughtfully on her silver bow. "I feared this was the answer."

Zoe sat forward. "The scent, my lady?"

"Yes." Said Artemis.

"What scent?" asked Zak, leaning forwards.

"Things are stirring that I have not hunted in millennia," Artemis murmured. "Prey so old I have nearly forgotten."

She stared at Zak intently. "We came here tonight sensing the Manticore, but he was not the one I seek. Tell me again, exactly what Dr. Thorn said."

"Um, 'I hate middle school dances' is what I found in Bianca's mind, Lady Artemis" Said Zak.

"I doubt that's what she meant." Said Zoe, looking at him.

"No, no. After that." Said Artemis, waving her hand impatiently.

"He said somebody called the General was going to explain things to them." Said Zak, having a vague Idea on who Thorn was referring to.

Zoe's face paled. She turned to Artemis and started to say something, but Artemis raised her hand.

"Go on, Percy," the goddess said.

"Well, then Thorn was talking about the Great Stirring and he said, 'Soon we shall have the most important monster of all—the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus.'" Said Zak.

The goddess was so still she could've been a statue.

"Maybe he was lying," said Zak, knowing he was lying to himself.

Artemis shook her head. "No. He was not. I've been too slow to see the signs. I must hunt this monster."

Zoe looked like she was trying very hard not to be afraid, but she nodded. "We will leave right away, my lady."

"No, Zoe. I must do this alone." Said Artemis.

"But, Artemis—" Protested Zoe, looking towards Zak for support.

"At least take your best hunters with you." Said Zak, unable to resist the pleading look Zoe had.

"This task is too dangerous even for the Hunters. You know where I must start my search. You cannot go there with me." Said Artemis.

"As…as you wish, my lady." Said Zoe, upset.

I will find this creature," Artemis vowed. "And I shall bring it back to Olympus by winter solstice. It will be all the proof I need to convince the Council of the Gods of how much danger we are in."

"You know what the monster is?" asked Zak, morosely.

Artemis gripped her bow. "Let us pray I am wrong."

"Can goddesses pray?" asked Zak, smirking slightly, "because I've never really thought about that."

A flicker of a smile played across Artemis's lips. "Before I go, Zakarianusvoldablitza Smith, I have two small tasks for you."

"Uh, sure?" questioned Zak, slightly cautious.

"I want you to escort the Hunters back to Camp Half-Blood. They can stay there in safety until I return." Said Artemis, looking at him.

"What?" Zoe' blurted out. "But, Artemis, we hate that place. The last time we stayed there—"

"You burnt down at least three cabins, wounded three quarters of the campers and sent Clarisse on a path of destruction." Said Zak, ticking them off on his fingers.

"Yes, I know," Artemis said. "But I'm sure Dionysus will not hold a grudge just because of a little, ah, misunderstanding. It's your right to use Cabin Eight whenever you are in need. Besides, I hear they rebuilt the cabins you burned down."

Zoe muttered something about foolish campers, causing Zak to smirk.

"Second, I would like you to teach my hunters some fighting techniques, to further aid them when hunting." Said Artemis, looking at him.

"Artemis, you and Zoe know full well that I am way older than I look but there are some things better kept secret and forgotten." Said Zak, before sighing, "But I will teach them some moves."

"And now there is one last decision to make." Artemis turned to Bianca and Tessa, who Zak had only just noticed. "Have you made up your mind, my girls?"

"Wait," said Zak, "Bianca and Tessa were invited to join the Hunt?"

"Yes. They… they've invited us to join the Hunt." Said Bianca.

"What? What about your brother? Nico can't be a hunter." Said Zak, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Certainly not," Artemis agreed. "He will go to camp. Unfortunately, that's the best boys can do."

"You can see him from time to time," Artemis assured Bianca.

"But you will be free of responsibility. He will have the camp counsellors to take care of him. And you will have a new family. Us." Said Artemis, looking at the girl.

"A new family," Bianca repeated dreamily.

"Free of responsibility."

She looked at Zoe. "Is it worth it?"

Zoe nodded. "It is."

Tessa looked at the Goddess.

"Lady Artemis, I cannot accept your request, I have to make sure the boys don't kill each other and I don't wish to remain young while my friends and family die." Said Tessa, respectfully.

Artemis nodded, "It is your choice, go make sure they are all alive."

Tessa left and they all turned to Bianca.

"Bianca, really consider this, World War Two started because some Demi-Gods had felt they had been abandoned by their family, you and Nico are children of death mean your fatal flaw is holding a grudge, for a long time. That could get either you or Nico killed." Said Zak, leaning towards her.

"What do I have to do?" Asked Bianca.

"Say this," Zoe told her, "'I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis.'"

"I… I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis."

"'I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt.'"

Bianca repeated the lines. "That's it?"

Zoe nodded. "If Lady Artemis accepts thy pledge, then it is binding."

"I accept it," Artemis said.

The flames in the brazier brightened, casting a silver glow over the room. Bianca looked no different, but she took a deep breath and opened her eyes wide. "I feel… stronger."

"Welcome, sister," Zoe said.

"Remember your pledge," Artemis said. "It is now your life."

Zak sadly shook his head.

"Do not despair, Zakarianusvoldablitza Smith," Artemis said. "You will still get to show the di Angelo's your camp. And if Nico so chooses, he can stay there."

"Great," said Zak, trying not to sound surly, "How are we supposed to get there?"

Artemis closed her eyes. "Dawn is approaching. Zoe, break camp. You must get to Long Island quickly and safely. I shall summon a ride from my brother." Zoe didn't look real happy about this idea, but she nodded and told Bianca to follow her.

As she was leaving, Bianca paused in front of me. "I'm sorry, Perci. But I want this. I really, really do."

Then she was gone, and I was left alone with the twelve-year-old goddess.

"So," said Zak. "We're going to get a ride from your brother, huh?"

Artemis's silver eyes gleamed. "Yes, you see, Bianca di Angelo is not the only one with an annoying brother. It's time for you to reacquaint yourself with my irresponsible twin, Apollo."

"I'd rather not." Said Zak, groaning.

"Now about my daughter." Said Artemis, looking at Zak.

"Artemis, there was nothing to be done, Persi was out cold and Thaddeus was wounded, the others were preoccupied." Said Zak, standing.

"When I find the one behind this, they will _die_" Said Artemis, growling at the thought of her daughter, her little constellation, hurt at the hands of the Titans.

**A/N: New Chapter and can anyone guess the parents of Hercules Trent (Sea Green eyes), Tessa Jones (Electric blue eyes), Spartacus Orion James Brook (Sea Green eyes) and Sam Sage (Grey eyes) Review, an ask for Cookie!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Child of the Sea and the Hunt**

Chapter 23: Really, Apollo?

Artemis assured the group that dawn was coming. It was colder and darker and snowier than ever. Up on the hill, Westover Hall's windows were completely lightless. Tessa wondered if the teachers had even noticed the di Angelo's, herself, James, Same, Trent and Dr. Thorn were missing yet.

The Hunters broke camp as quickly as they'd set it up. The group stood shivering in the snow, unlike the Hunters and Zak, who didn't seem to feel at all uncomfortable, and Artemis stared into the east like she was expecting something. Bianca sat off to one side, talking with Nico. Zak could tell from his gloomy face that she was explaining her decision to join the Hunt.

"Nico, get over here," Barked Zak, "If you're going to be a year rounder at camp, we will have to explain the ground rules here."

Nico quickly got up and ran over to the group, Zak took him to the side and started speaking in low tones.

Michael couldn't help thinking how selfish it was of her, abandoning her brother like that.

Thaddeus and Grover came up and huddled around Zak, anxious to hear what had happened in his audience with the goddess, after he had explained the camps rule to Nico.

Zak told them about Tessa rejecting the offer of becoming a hunter and Artemis requesting that he trains the Hunt in Swordsmanship. Then he told them about the Hunt going to Visit Camp, Grover turned pale. "The last time the Hunters visited camp, it didn't go well." Gulped the Satyr.

"Didn't they burn down Cabins 4, 5, 6, 7, 9 and 10?" Asked Thaddeus, remembering how Persi had screamed at the top of her voice that she was playing Neutral.

"And Bianca joined them," said Michael, disgusted. "It's all Zoe's fault. That stuck-up, no good—"

"You cannot blame one for the actions of another." Said Zak, sounding older than he looked.

"Who can blame her?" Grover said. "Eternity with Artemis?" He heaved a big sigh.

Zak rolled his eyes, "You satyrs. You're all in love with Artemis. Don't you get that she'll never love you back?"

"But she's so… into nature," Grover swooned.

"You're nuts," said Thaddeus, walking off to check on Nico.

"Nuts and berries," Grover said dreamily. "Yeah."

Finally the sky began to lighten. Artemis muttered, "About time. He's so-o-o lazy during the winter."

"You're, um, waiting for sunrise?" asked James, looking at the woman

"For my brother. Yes." Said Artemis.

"Try to ignore him, he's a teensy bit obnoxious." Said Zak, looking at the Sky, wearing a pair of Visor like Glasses that were gold in colour.

Michael had gotten used to some of the Greek myths being true, but he didn't see how Apollo could drive the sun.

"It's not exactly as you think," Artemis said, like she was reading his mind.

"Oh, okay." James started to relax. "So, it's not like he'll be pulling up in a—"

There was a sudden burst of light on the horizon. A blast of warmth.

"Don't look," Artemis advised them, "Not until he parks."

Everyone averted their eyes. The light and warmth intensified until Michaels winter coat felt like it was melting off of him. Then suddenly the light died.

A red convertible Maserati Spyder sat in front of them, glowing from the heat of the Sun.

The snow had melted around the Maserati in a perfect circle.

The driver got out, smiling. He looked about seventeen or eighteen, and Tessa's breath momentarily caught.

This guy had the sandy hair and outdoorsy good looks. This guy was taller, but blue eyes that shone the same colour as the sky. His smile was bright and Maserati driver wore jeans and loafers and a sleeveless T-shirt.

"Wow," muttered Tessa, "Apollo is hot."

"He's the sun god," said James from next to her.

"That's not what I meant." Replied Tessa.

"Little sister!" Apollo called, "What's up? You never call. You never write. I was getting worried!"

"Perhaps it's because it is embarrassing to know you." Muttered Zak, next to Zoe, causing her to stifle her laughter.

Artemis sighed. "I'm fine, Apollo. And I am not your little sister."

"Hey, I was born first." Said Apollo, grinning.

"We're twins! How many millennia do we have to argue-?" Said Artemis, before Apollo interrupted.

"So what's up?" interrupted Apollo, "Got the girls with you, I see. You all need some tips on archery?"

Artemis grit her teeth. "I need a favour. I have some hunting to do, alone. I need you to take my companions to Camp Half-Blood."

"Sure, sis!" Then he raised his hands in a stop everything gesture. "I feel a haiku coming on."

The Hunters all groaned, Zak slowly turned around and walked to the nearest tree.

He cleared his throat and held up one hand dramatically.

"Green grass breaks through snow.

Artemis pleads for my help.

I am so cool."

He grinned at us, waiting for applause.

All he got was a rhythmic thumping of Zak's head against the tree.

"That last line was only four syllables," said Artemis, smirking at his stupidity.

Apollo frowned. "Was it?"

"Yes. What about I am so big-headed?" Called Zak, from the tree.

"No, no, that's six syllables." Said Apollo, seriously.

"Hmm." He started muttering to himself.

Zoe Nightshade turned to the group. "Lord Apollo has been going through this haiku phase ever since he visited Japan. 'Tis not as bad as the time he visited Limerick. If I'd had to hear one more poem that started with, there once was a goddess from Sparta—"

"I've got it!" Apollo announced. "I am so awesome. That's five syllables!" He bowed, looking very pleased with himself.

"And now, sis. Transportation for the Hunters, you say? Good timing. I was just about ready to roll." Said Apollo, smugly.

"These demigods will also need a ride," Artemis said, pointing to the group, "Some of Chiron's campers."

"No problem!" Apollo checked them out.

"Let's see… Thaddeus, right? I've heard all about you." Said Apollo, looking at Thaddeus.

Thaddeus stared "Lord Apollo." he nodded, but his eyes were stormy, He looked pissed at his brother.

Zak telepathically explained that Apollo tried to get Persi to sleep with him, but his plan backfired and she went to Thaddeus instead.

"Zeus's boy, yes? Makes you my half-brother." Said Apollo, looking down at him.

Thaddeus blinked. "I'd forgotten about that, probably because you tried to bed my girl-friend and your niece."

"Your kid used to be a tree, didn't she? Glad she's back. I hate it when people turn into trees. Man, I remember one time—" Said Apollo, ignoring Thaddeus's statement.

"Brother," Artemis said. "You should get going."

"Oh, right." Then his eyes caught Michael's, who was glaring at him, "Michael Nightshade?"

"Yeah." Said Michael, remembering that slight incident.

He studied him. "You look a lot like Uncle P."

"Well!" he said at last. "We'd better load up, huh? Ride only goes one way—west. And if you miss it, you miss it."

I looked at the Maserati, which would seat two people max. There were about twenty of us.

"Great, we stuck with an obnoxious flirt." Groaned Zak.

**A/N: I am going to leave it here for now but I might finish it in the next chapter. Review and Get Cookie.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Child of the Sea and the Hunt**

Chapter 24: Pull up you stupid Bastard

"Cool car," said Nico

"Thanks, kid," said Apollo.

"But how will we all fit?" Asked Nico, looking up at the sun god.

"Oh." Apollo seemed to notice the problem for the first time. "Well, yeah. I hate to change out of sports-car mode, but I suppose…"

"Just do it already, Sunshine." Growled Zak, causing Apollo to flash a grin at him.

He took out his car keys and beeped the security alarm button. Chirp, chirp.

For a moment, the car glowed brightly again. When the glare died, the Maserati had been replaced by a Turtle Top shuttle bus.

"Right," said Apollo, "Everybody in."

Zoe ordered the Hunters to start loading. She picked up her camping pack, and Apollo said, "Here, sweetheart. Let me get that."

Zoe recoiled. Her eyes flashed murderously.

"Apollo, back off now, none of us want to explain to Zeus as to why you are lying on the floor in pieces." Said Zak, grabbing Hercules Trent by the collar and dragging him aboard, away from Karin.

"Brother," chided Artemis, "You do not help my Hunters. You do not look at, talk to, or flirt with my Hunters. And you do not call them sweetheart."

Apollo spread his hands. "Sorry. I forgot. Hey, sis, where are you off to, anyway?"

"Hunting," said Artemis, shortly, "It's none of your business."

"I'll find out. I see all. Know all." Said Apollo, evoking a groan from Zak inside the bus.

Artemis snorted. "Just drop them off, Apollo. And no messing around!"

"No, no! I never mess around." Exclaimed Apollo.

"Then why did you bother flirting with Tally or the Hunt?" Asked Zak, pressing Hercules to the floor with his foot.

Artemis rolled her eyes, then looked at group. "I will see you by winter solstice. Zoe, you are in charge of the Hunters. Do well. Do as I would do."

Zoe straightened. "Yes, my lady."

Artemis knelt and touched the ground as if looking for tracks. When she rose, she looked troubled. "So much danger. The beast must be found." Said Artemis.

Then, she sprinted toward the woods and melted into the snow and shadows.

Apollo turned and grinned, jangling the car keys on his finger. "So," he said. "Who wants to drive?"

The Hunters piled into the van. They all crammed into the back so they'd be as far away as possible from Apollo and the rest of the highly infectious males and Tessa, Bianca sat with them, leaving her little brother to hang in the front with us, which seemed cold to Michael, but Nico didn't seem to mind.

"This is so cool!" Nico said, jumping up and down in the driver's seat. "Is this really the sun? I thought Helios and Selene were the sun and moon gods. How come sometimes it's them and sometimes it's you and Artemis?"

"Downsizing," Apollo said. "The Romans started it. They couldn't afford all those temple sacrifices, so they laid off Helios and Selene and folded their duties into our job descriptions. My sis got the moon. I got the sun. It was pretty annoying at first, but at least I got this cool car."

"But how does it work?" Nico asked. "I thought the sun was a big fiery ball of gas!"

Apollo chuckled and ruffled Nico's hair. "That rumour probably got started because he," Said Apollo, pointing at Zak, "used to call me a big fiery ball of gas. Seriously, kid, it depends on whether you're talking astronomy or philosophy. You want to talk astronomy? Bah, what fun is that? You want to talk about how humans think about the sun? Ah, now that's more interesting. They've got a lot riding on the sun… err, so to speak. It keeps them warm, grows their crops, powers engines, and makes everything look, well, sunnier. This chariot is built out of human dreams about the sun, kid. It's as old as Western Civilization. Every day, it drives across the sky from east to west, lighting up all those puny little mortal lives. The chariot is a manifestation of the sun's power, the way mortals perceive it. Make sense?" Said Apollo, looking at Nico.

Nico shook his head. "No."

"Well then, just think of it as a really powerful, really dangerous solar car." Said Apollo, seriously.

"Can I drive?" Asked Nico, looking hopeful.

"No. Too young." Said Apollo, looking at the others.

"Oo! Oo!" Grover raised his hand.

"Mm, no," said Apollo. "Too furry." He focused on Thaddeus.

"Son of Zeus!" said Apollo, "Lord of the sky. Perfect."

"Oh, no." Tyler shook his head. "No, thanks."

"C'mon," Apollo said. "How old are you?"

"He's fourteen and he's not driving, I am no questions asked." Said Zak, taking the keys from Apollo.

Apollo pouted and muttered Killjoy.

"Speed equals heat, so start slowly, okay?" Said Apollo, unsure how to react to Zak driving.

"Apollo, I have driven this before, I took my driving lessons in this thing." Said Zak, following Apollo's instructions.

The ride was peaceful, until Hercules and a couple of hunters got into an argument.

Zak sighed and looked at Thaddeus, "Thaddeus, take the wheel for a moment please." Said Zak, going to sort out the argument.

"Right, what's going on here? Asked Zak, looking at the three, Hercules looking at him as if he was inferior and the Hunters quietened down at the sight of their soon to be trainer.

"I was simply reminding them of their place." Said Trent, arrogantly.

"He grabbed a hunter inappropriately, do you not expect up to defend ourselves." Exclaimed a hunter.

"Of course I do, Daughter of Thor, but could one of you please explain what happened from the start." Said Zak, causing Zoe to get up and walk towards him.

"This boy," Said Zoe, gesturing to Hercules Trent, "Grabbed one of My Lady's hunters breast and tried to kiss her." Said Zoe, disgusted, "all the while groping her and causing the maiden to become quite distressed." Said Zoe, looking at Zak.

Zak sighed and opened his mouth to speak, only for the chariot to shoot forwards and knock both him and Zoe onto one another.

"Sorry," Said Zak, getting up, "Thaddeus, what the hell are you doing up there?" Yelled Zak, looking at the fourteen year old.

"It's alright, I have everything under control." Said Thaddeus, clutching the wheel for dear life.

Zak hit his on the forehead on a rail and started to make his way up the aisle towards the group at the front.

Thaddeus gripped the wheel so tight his knuckles turned white. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"What's wrong?" Zak asked him.

"Nothing," said Thaddeus, shakily, quite unlike him. "N-nothing is wrong."

He pulled back on the wheel. It tilted, and the bus lurched upward so fast Tessa fell back and crashed against something soft.

"Ow!" Grover said.

"Sorry." Said Tessa, getting off the Satyr.

"Slower!" said Apollo.

"Sorry!" said Thaddeus. "I've got it under control!"

Zak managed to get to his feet. Looking out the window, Zak saw a smoking ring of trees from below the chariot.

"Thaddeus," said Zak, "lighten up on the accelerator."

"I've got it, Zak," said Thaddeus, gritting his teeth. But he kept it floored.

"Loosen up," Zak told Thaddeus, sternly.

"I'm loose!" Tyler said. He was so stiff he looked like he was made out of plywood.

"That's what she said." Quipped Michael, grinning.

"We need to veer south for Long Island," said Apollo, "Hang a left."

Tyler jerked the wheel and again threw Tessa into Grover, who yelped.

"The other left," suggested Apollo.

"Ah…" Apollo said, and Zak got the feeling he was forcing himself to sound calm. "A little lower. Cape Cod is freezing over."

Thaddeus tilted the wheel. His face was chalk white, his forehead beaded with sweat.

Something was definitely wrong. No one had ever seen him like this. The bus pitched down and somebody screamed. Zak assumed it was Tessa, because his mouth was clamped shut.

They were heading straight toward the Atlantic Ocean at a thousand miles an hour, the New England coastline off to our right. And it was getting hot in the bus. Apollo had been thrown somewhere in the back of the bus, but he started climbing up the rows of seats.

"Take the wheel!" Grover begged him.

"No worries," Apollo said. He looked plenty worried. "He just has to learn to—WHOA!"

Zak saw what he was seeing. Down below them was a little snow-covered New England town. At least, it used to be snow-covered. As Zak watched, the snow melted off the trees and the roofs and the lawns. The white steeple on a church turned brown and started to smoulder. Little plumes of smoke, like birthday candles, were popping up all over the town. Trees and rooftops were catching fire.

"Pull up, you stupid Bastard!" yelled Zak, losing all patience.

There was a wild light in Tyler's eyes. He yanked back on the wheel, and they all held on this time. As they zoomed up, Tessa could see through the back window that the fires in the town were being snuffed out by the sudden blast of cold.

"There!" Apollo pointed. "Long Island, dead ahead. Let's slow down. 'Dead' is only an expression."

Thaddeus was thundering toward the coastline of northern Long Island. There was Camp Half-Blood: the valley, the woods, and the beach. They could see the dining pavilion and cabins and the amphitheatre.

"I'm under control," muttered Thaddeus, "I'm under control."

They were only a few hundred yards away now.

"Brake," said Apollo.

"I can do this." Said Thaddeus.

"BRAKE!" Yelled Apollo.

Zak pulled out a small rod of metal with a button attached, he pressed the button and a high pitched buzzing sound came from the end of it, causing the brakes to activate on their own.

The sun bus pitched forward at a forty-five-degree angle, slamming into the Camp Half-Blood canoe lake with a huge FLOOOOOOSH! Steam billowed up, sending several frightened naiads scrambling out of the water with half-woven wicker baskets.

The bus bobbed to the surface, along with a couple of capsized, half-melted canoes.

"Well," said Apollo with a brave smile. "You were right, you had everything under control! Let's go see if we boiled anyone important, shall we?"

There was something seriously wrong with the sun god.

"Thaddeus," Said Zak, looking at the fourteen year old, "I am never letting you drive again." Before getting off the bus and swimming to the beach.

**A/N: Right they have arrived at Camp, another plot twist will arrive soon and Capture the flag. Plus the Kids get claimed, and something unexpected happens. Review and ask for Cookie.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Child of the Sea and the Hunt**

Chapter 25: Wow, I didn't see that coming Pt. 1

Apollo moved the Chariot to land and everyone got off, Zak was talking to a ten year old girl that Persi usually spoke to.

"Whoa," said Nico as he climbed off the bus. "Is that a climbing wall?"

"Yeah," said Michael, looking at the wall.

"Why is there lava pouring down it?" Asked Nico, looking at the other boy.

"Little extra challenge. Come on. I'll introduce you to Chiron. Zoe, have you met—" Said Michael, before Zoe cut him off.

"I know Chiron," said Zoe stiffly. "Tell him we will be in Cabin Eight."

"Hunters, follow me." Said Zoe, calling out to the group.

"I'll show you the way," Grover offered.

"We know the way."

"Oh, really, it's no trouble. It's easy to get lost here, if you don't"—he tripped over a canoe and came up still talking—"like my old daddy goat used to say! Come on!"

"Grover sure is determined."

Zoe rolled her eyes, but I guess she figured there was no getting rid of Grover. The Hunters shouldered their packs and their bows and headed off toward the cabins. As Bianca di Angelo was leaving, she leaned over and whispered something in her brother's ear. She looked at him for an answer, but Nico just scowled and turned away.

"Take care, sweethearts!" Apollo called after the Hunters, he turned to the group, and said "I'll see you soon."

"What do you mean?" Asked Thaddeus, confused.

Instead of answering, he hopped back in the bus.

"Nice answer." Muttered Michael, sarcastically.

"Later, Thaddeus," called Apollo, "And, uh, be good!" Apollo gave him a wicked smile, as if he knew something Thaddeus didn't. Then he closed the doors and revved the engine. The group turned aside as the sun chariot took off in a blast of heat. When they looked back, the lake was steaming. A red Maserati soared over the woods, glowing brighter and climbing higher until it disappeared in a ray of sunlight.

"Well, that was fun." Said Zak, walking up next to them.

Nico was still looking grumpy.

Michael wondered what his sister had told him.

"Who's Chiron?" asked Nico, "I don't have his figurine."

"Our activities director," said Michael, "He's… well, you'll see."

"If those Hunter girls don't like him," Nico grumbled, "that's good enough for me. Let's go."

Just the year rounders would be here—the ones who didn't have homes to go to, or would get attacked by monsters too much if they left. But there weren't many of them. Michael spotted Charles Beckendorf from the Hephaestus cabin stoking the forge outside the camp armoury.

The Stoll brothers, Travis and Connor, from the Hermes cabin, were picking the lock on the camp store. A few kids from the Ares cabin were having a snowball fight with the wood nymphs at the edge of the forest. That was about it. Even Persi's old rival from the Ares cabin, Clarisse, didn't seem to be around.

The Big House was decorated with strings of red and yellow fireballs that warmed the porch but didn't seem to catch anything on fire. Inside, flames crackled in the hearth. The air smelled like hot chocolate. Mr. D, the camp director, and Chiron were playing a quiet game of cards in the parlour.

Chiron's brown beard was shaggier for the winter. His curly hair had grown a little longer. He wasn't posing as a teacher this year. He wore a fuzzy sweater with a hoof print design on it, and he had a blanket on his lap that almost hid his wheelchair completely.

He smiled when he saw the group. "Zak! Michael! Thaddeus! Ah, and this must be—"

"Nico di Angelo, Tessa Jones, Samuel Sage, Spartacus Orion James Brook – he prefers to be called James, and Hercules Trent" said Zak, gesturing to the Demi-God behind them, when a holographic olive tree appeared above Sam's head.

"Athena, intelligence, skill, peace, warfare, battle strategy, handicrafts, and wisdom. Hail Samuel Sage Son of the Goddess of Wisdom." Said Chiron, leaning forwards slightly.

Zak, Michael and Thaddeus tilted their heads forwards, before turning back to Chiron.

"You succeeded, then." Said Chiron, looking at the three.

"Well…" Said Michael, sheepishly.

His smile melted. "What's wrong? And where are the girls?" Asked Chiron, franticly.

"Oh, dear," Mr. D said in a bored voice, "Not another one lost."

"No, another three." Said Zak, dropping the bomb.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked. "Who else is lost?"

Just then, Grover trotted into the room, grinning like crazy. He had a black eye and red lines on his face that looked like a slap mark. "The Hunters are all moved in!"

Chiron frowned. "The Hunters, eh? I see we have much to talk about." He glanced at Nico. "Grover, perhaps you should take our young friends to the den and show them our orientation film."

"But… Oh, right. Yes, sir." Said Grover.

"Orientation film?" asked Nico, "is it G or PG? 'Cause Bianca is kinda strict—"

"It's PG-13," said Grover.

"Cool!" Nico happily followed him out of the room.

"Now," Chiron said to the boys, "perhaps you two should sit down and tell us the whole story."

When they were done, Chiron turned to Mr. D.

"We should launch a search for the girls immediately." Said Chiron.

"I'll go," Thaddeus and Michael said at the same time.

Mr. D sniffed. "Certainly not!"

Thaddeus and Michael both started complaining, but Mr. D held up his hand. He had that purplish angry fire in his eyes that usually meant something bad and godly was going to happen if they didn't shut up.

"From what you have told me," Mr. D said, "we have broken even on this escapade. We have, ah, regrettably lost Annie Bell—"

"Annabeth," snapped Michael. Annabeth had gone to camp for the past two – nearly three - years, and still Mr. D pretended not to know her name.

"Yes, yes," he said. "And you procured a small annoying boy, a couple of brats, a small know it all and another girl to replace them. So I see no point risking further half-bloods on a ridiculous rescue. The possibility is very great that the girls are dead."

"They may be alive," said Chiron, trying to keep the God calm, despite what Zak had said about a war.

"That's right," Said Thaddeus, "Lucas would want her alive."

"In which case" said Mr. D, "I'm afraid she will have to be smart enough to escape on her own."

Michael got up from the table.

"Michael." Chiron's tone was full of warning.

In the back of Michael's mind, he knew Mr. D was not somebody to mess with. Even if you were an impulsive ADHD kid like him, he wouldn't give you any slack. But Michael was so angry he didn't care.

"You're glad to lose another camper," said Michael, "You'd like it if we all disappeared!"

Mr. D stifled a yawn. "You have a point?"

"Yeah," growled Michael, "Just because you were sent here as a punishment doesn't mean you have to be a lazy jerk! This is your civilization, too. Maybe you could try helping out a little!"

"Zeus wouldn't like it if he found out that His grand-daughter and niece is missing and Hera would go ballistic, Ares would try to start a war, Poseidon would flood the continents to find her, Apollo would try to ram arrows up your arse, Hestia would burn you, Aphrodite would try to turn you into a girl, and you would get a further, say thousand years here? Stuck with us Half-Bloods." Said Zak, reminding Dionysus that the Gods had actually warmed up to the Godling, "But if you send us to save her you might have your punishment lowered to, fifty, sixty years?"

For a second, there was no sound except the crackle of the fire. The light reflected in Mr. D's eyes, giving him a sinister look. He opened his mouth to say something—probably a curse that would blast everyone to smithereens—when Nico burst into the room, followed by Grover.

"SO COOL!" Nico yelled, holding his hands out to Chiron. "You're…you're a centaur!"

Chiron managed a nervous smile. "Yes, Mr. di Angelo, if you please. Though, I prefer to stay in human form in this wheelchair for, ah, first encounters."

"And, whoa!" He looked at Mr. D. "You're the wine dude? No way!"

Mr. D turned his eyes away from Michael and gave Nico a look of loathing. "The wine dude?"

"Dionysus, right? Oh, wow! I've got your figurine."

"My figurine."

"In my game, Mythomagic. And a holofoil card, too! And even though you've only got like five hundred attack points and everybody thinks you're the lamest god card, I totally think your powers are sweet!"

"Ah." Mr. D seemed truly perplexed, which probably saved my life. "Well, that's… gratifying."

**A/N: Sam has been claimed, who do you want claimed next and next chapter another plot twist! Review and get cookie and please ask for a cookie first, so if you review and don't ask for a cookie you won't get one.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Child of the Sea and the Hunt**

Chapter 26: Persi!

"Michael," Chiron said quickly, "you, Thaddeus and Zak take the other four and go down to the cabins. Inform the campers we'll be playing capture the flag tomorrow evening."

"Capture the flag?" asked James, "But you don't have enough—"

"It is a tradition," said Chiron, "A friendly match, whenever the Hunters visit."

"Yeah," muttered Thaddeus, "It's real friendly."

Chiron jerked his head toward Mr. D, who was still frowning as Nico talked about how many defence points all the gods had in his game.

"Run along now," Chiron told them.

"Oh, right," Thaddeus said. "Come on, you lot."

Thaddeus hauled Michael out of the Big House before Dionysus could remember that he wanted to kill them.

"Persi and I have already got Ares on our bad side," Tyler reminded Michael as the group trudged toward the cabins, "we need another immortal enemy."

"Sorry," said Michael "I couldn't help it. It's just so unfair."

Thaddeus stopped by the armoury and looked out across the valley, toward the top of Half-Blood Hill. Fate's, his daughter's pine tree was still there, the Golden Fleece glittering in its lowest branch. The tree's magic still protected the borders of camp, but it no longer used Fate's spirit for power.

"Michael, everything is unfair," Tyler muttered. "Sometimes I wish…"

Thaddeus didn't get to finish when Luke came running up to him.

"Thank Gods you're back." Said Luke, panting slightly, "Fate kept saying something about Persi being taken by a monster."

The other exchanged nervous glances.

"Guys why don't you catch up with Luke, I'll go to Fate." Said Zak, running off towards Cabin 3, where Fate was.

"What happened?" Demanded Luke, as soon as Zak had raced off.

They explained what had happened to Luke, who stared at them, before looking past them at the new Half-Bloods.

"These are the new Half-Bloods that you guys had gone to pick up?" Asked Luke, looking at them.

Michael nodded, as a lightning bolt appeared over Tessa's head and a green trident appeared over James's head.

Luke sighed and walked towards the Big House to inform Chiron that that two of the Half-Bloods had been claimed, Thaddeus shook his head at the fact both his father and Persi's father, Poseidon, couldn't keep it in their pants.

Thaddeus trudged off toward the court, where the Ares camper and the Hunter were trying to kill each other with a sword and a basketball. Zeus and Hera's big white-columned buildings, Cabins One and Two, stood in the middle, with five gods' cabins on the left and five goddesses' cabins on the right, so they all made a U around the central green and the barbecue hearth.

Michael made the rounds, telling everybody about capture the flag. He woke up some Ares kid from his midday nap and he yelled at Michael to go away. When Michael asked him if there was any word from Clarisse, he replied "Haven't heard from her. She's missing in action. Like your butt's gonna be if you don't get outta here!"

Michael decided to let him go back to sleep.

When Michael got to Cabin Three, the cabin of Poseidon. It was a low grey building hewn from sea stone, with shells and coral fossils imprinted in the rock. Inside, it was just as empty as always, except for Persi's, Michael's and Zara's bunks. A Minotaur horn hung on the wall next to Persi's pillow.

James was sitting on his new bunk and Zak was hunched over a cot in the corner, cooing at his God-Daughter.

"How do you cope?" Asked James, looking at his new Half-Brother.

"I just do, I've never really thought about it." Said Michael, looking at James.

"You'll get used to it in time, Children of the Big Three are natural leaders of the camp, and Persi is current leader and ambassador for the gods." Zak sighed, looking out the window, "Things were different here three years ago, the undetermined would stay in cabin 11, Hermes, and it would get crowded there, not good if you're claustrophobic. I have my own cabin, which three former members of the hunt live, Charlotte, Jasmine and Alexis, two of them have children thanks to my brother, Persi and Thaddeus took in a Roman Demi-God named Diana, she is currently at the other Camp, Persi and Thaddeus visit her frequently, Diana sometimes comes here for the summer, she and Fate get on really well." Said Zak, as a three year old girl, opened the door.

"Uncle, Aunty Zoe wants you." Said the Girl.

"Thank you Megan." Said Zak, gesturing Michael to take Fate before leaving to meet with Zoe.

"How about we finish this outside?" Asked Michael, looking at James, who nodded.

"Alexis had twins, She named them Samantha and Zia, Samantha after her mother and Zia after Zak's twin, Zak doesn't talk about Zia much but they were so much alike, the only this that distinguished them were their genders." Said Michael, Fate in a buggy (Push chair).

They saw Thaddeus talking with his new sister, Zak speaking with Zoe, Megan playing with a couple of other Children, Alexis, Jasmine and Charlotte, talking to the Hunters and Luke making his way towards them.

Luke took Fate and gave James the orientation of the Camp, while Michael went back to cabin 3.

Michael took Annabeth's baseball cap out of his backpack and set it on his nightstand. He decided to give it to her when he found her. And he would find her. Michael took Persi's wristwatch out of his pocket and activated the shield. It creaked noisily as it spiralled out. Dr. Thorn's spikes had dented the brass in a dozen places. One gash kept the shield from opening all the way, so it looked like a pizza with two slices missing.

Michael sighed, he didn't know how to explain this to Tyson and his father.

The beautiful metal pictures that his brother had crafted for Persi were all banged up. In the picture of Persi and Annabeth fighting the Hydra, it looked like a meteor had made a crater in her head. Michael hung the shield on its hook, next to Persi's Minotaur horn, but it was painful to look at now. Maybe Beckendorf from the Hephaestus cabin could fix it for her as a welcome back present. He was the best armour smith in the camp.

Michael decided to ask him at dinner. Michael was staring at the shield when he noticed a strange sound—water gurgling—and he realized there was something new in the room. At the back of the cabin was a big basin of grey sea rock, with a spout like the head of a fish carved in stone. Out of its mouth burst a stream of water, a saltwater spring that trickled into the pool. The water must've been hot, because it sent mist into the cold winter air like a sauna. It made the room feel warm and summery, fresh with the smell of the sea.

Michael stepped up to the pool. There was no note attached or anything, but he knew it could only be a gift from Poseidon.

Michael looked into the water and said, "Thanks, Dad."

The surface rippled. At the bottom of the pool, coins shimmered—a dozen or so golden drachma. Michael realized what the fountain was for. It was a reminder to keep in touch with family.

Michael was about to open the window, when he heard shouting outside.

Michael quickly grabbed Whirl pool from his pocket and raced outside, seeing a middle aged woman, holding the unconscious form of Persi.

**A/N: Tessa and James have been claimed, we see some under used characters and Persi is back! Review and ask for cookie, reactions, Gaia has made a form for herself, I might put a different Primordial against the half-bloods.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Child of the Sea and the Hunt**

Chapter 27: Well I didn't see that coming Pt. 2

Michael ran towards Persi and the strange woman, his eyes never leaving Persi.

"Mama!" Cried Fate, struggling against Luke's grip, trying to reach her mother.

Persi suddenly jerked and opened her eyes.

Seeing that she was at Camp Half-Blood Persi calmed down, she looked around the group surrounding her and the woman before she settled her eyes on Fate.

Zak walked forward and bowed.

"Lady Gaia, it is an honour to see you again." Said Zak, raising from his bow.

"Nephew." Nodded Gaia, shifting her grip around Persi, "Persi has a slight concussion, she will be fine later but I suggest that you keep any fighting to a minimum." Said the Primordial Goddess of the Earth.

Zak nodded and guided Persi over to Thaddeus.

"Did anyone get my shield, I dropped it when thorn knocked me out." Said Persi, as they reached Thaddeus.

"I picked it up, it's dented but I was about to contact Tyson so he could fix it." Said Michael, reaching them.

Luke walked over with a squirming Fate in his arms.

"Why did you take her out of the buggy?" Asked Michael, as James walked up behind Luke.

"She was crying and she wanted to be held." Replied Luke, passing Fate to Persi.

Fate immediately started chewing on Persi's t-shirt, Persi turned away from the group and lifted her shirt to above her breast and allowed Fate to suckle milk from them.

"The joys of motherhood." Muttered Zak, as he walked away, his trench coat flowing behind him, Zoe shot an arrow at the coat, only for the arrow to be deflected.

"Twas only jesting." Said Zoe, defending her actions.

Zak smirked and continued to the Primordial shack.

Persi, gripping Fate in her arms, introduced herself to James, Sam, Tessa, Nico and Hercules, who leered at her, causing her to pass Fate to Thaddeus and punch Hercules in the mouth.

Fate clapped her hands and giggled, making the two children of Zeus smile.

Persi took Fate back and walked with Michael and James to cabin 3.

Persi put Fate back in her cot, allowing the infant to fall asleep.

The steam had filled up the cabin, making Persi and Michael open a window to create a rainbow.

Persi fished a Drachma from the bottom of the basin.

"Iris, O Goddess of the Rainbow," said Persi, clearly, "accept my offering."

"Show me Tyson," requested Persi, after hesitating, "At the forges of the Cyclopes."

The mist shimmered, and the image of their half-brother appeared. Tyson was surrounded in fire, which would've been a problem if he weren't a Cyclops. He was bent over an anvil, hammering a red-hot sword blade. Sparks flew and flames swirled around his body. There was a marble-framed window behind him, and it looked out onto dark blue water—the bottom of the ocean.

"Tyson!" yelled Persi,

Tyson didn't hear Persi at first because of the hammering and the roar of the flames.

"TYSON!" Yelled Persi, louder but being careful not to wake Fate.

Tyson turned, and his one enormous eye widened. His face broke into a crooked yellow grin. "Persi! Michael!"

Tyson dropped the sword blade and ran at them, trying to give them a hug. The vision blurred and Michael and James instinctively lurched back.

"Tyson, it's an Iris-message. I'm not really here." Said Persi, getting Tyson to back off slightly.

"Oh." Tyson came back into view, looking embarrassed. "Oh, I knew that. Yes."

"How are you?" asked Persi, looking at her youngest brother, "How's the job?"

Tyson's one eye lit up. "Love the job! Look!" He picked up the hot sword blade with his bare hands.

"I made this!" Said Tyson, proudly.

"That's really cool." Said Persi, looking the blade over, showing that she like it.

"I wrote my name on it. Right there." Said Tyson, pointing to where his name was.

"Awesome. Listen, do you talk to Dad much?" Asked Persi, making James and Michael look at her.

Tyson's smile faded. "Not much. Daddy is busy. He is worried about the war."

"What do you mean?" Tyson sighed. He stuck the sword blade out the window, where it made a cloud of boiling bubbles. When Tyson brought it back in, the metal was cool. "Old sea spirits making trouble. Aigaios. Oceanus. Those guys."

Persi knew what Tyson was talking about. He meant the immortals who ruled the oceans back in the days of the Titans. Before the Olympians took over. The fact that they were back now, with the Titan Lord Kronos and his allies gaining strength, was not good.

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Persi, looking at the Cyclops, Tyson shook his head sadly, "We are arming the mermaids. They need a thousand more swords by tomorrow." He looked at his sword blade and sighed. "Old spirits are protecting the bad boat."

"The Princess Andromeda?" said Michael, "Lucas's boat?"

"Yes. They make it hard to find. Protect it from Daddy's storms. Otherwise he would smash it." Said Tyson, sadly.

Tyson perked up, as if he'd just had another thought. "Annabeth! Is she there?"

"Oh, well…" Michael's heart felt like a bowling ball. Tyson thought Annabeth was just about the coolest thing since peanut butter, and he seriously loved peanut butter.

Michael didn't have the heart to tell him she was missing. He'd start crying so bad he'd probably put out his fires.

"Well, no… she's not here right now." Said Michael, stepping forwards.

"Tell her hello!" beamed Tyson, "Hello to Annabeth!"

"Okay." Michael fought back a lump in his throat. "I'll do that."

"And, Persi, don't worry about the bad boat. It is going away." Said Tyson, looking at the Godling.

"What do you mean?" Asked Persi, bemused.

"Panama Canal! Very far away." Said Tyson.

Persi frowned. 'Why would Lucas take his demon-infested cruise ship all the way down there?' The last she heard, he'd been cruising along the East Coast, recruiting half-bloods and training his monstrous army.

"All right," said Persi, not feeling reassured. "That's… good. I guess."

In the forges, a deep voice bellowed something I couldn't make out. Tyson flinched.

"Got to get back to work! Boss will get mad. Good luck, Sister, Brother!" Yelled Tyson.

"Okay, tell Dad—" But before Michael could finish, the vision shimmered and faded. They were alone again in cabin 3, feeling even lonelier than before.

"So my other brother is a Cyclops." Said James, breaking the silence.

**A/N: Contacting Tyson, James, Tessa and Sam have been claimed, I might have Hercules claimed near the end of chapter 30 or during the Capture the flag game. Review and get a cookie but ask for it first and make sure you have working PM accounts.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Child of the Sea and the Hunt**

Chapter 28: What the Hell

Michael was pretty miserable at dinner that night.

The torches and braziers kept the outdoor pavilion warm, but they all had to sit with their cabin mates, although James was his half-brother, Zara was still missing and Persi had to sit at the big table with the teacher, which meant Michael and James were alone at the Poseidon table. Thaddeus sat with Tessa at the Zeus table, but they couldn't sit together. Camp rules.

Michael felt sorry for Sam, he was alone at his table, not knowing what to do and Persi was currently kneeling next to him speaking quietly.

The Hephaestus, Ares, and Hermes cabins had a few people each. Nico sat with the Stoll brothers and Hercules sat at the far end, glaring at everyone and acting if he was above them, since new campers always got stuck in the Hermes cabin if their Olympian parent was unknown. The Stoll brothers seemed to be trying to convince Nico that poker was a much better game than Mythomagic.

Michael hoped Nico didn't have any money to lose.

The only table that really seemed to be having a good time was the Artemis table. The Hunters drank and ate and laughed like one big happy family. Zoe sat at the head like she was the mama. She didn't laugh as much as the others, but she did smile from time to time. Her silver lieutenant's band glittered in the dark braids of her hair. Michael thought she looked a lot nicer when she smiled. Bianca di Angelo seemed to be having a great time.

She was trying to learn how to arm wrestle from the big girl who'd picked a fight with the Ares kid on the basketball court. The bigger girl was beating her every time, but Bianca didn't seem to mind.

Zak was off to the side, with the children, telling those stories of the Old and Triple Gods, the one who rule before the Primordial Gods, and how they created Chaos when the old Universe came to an end.

Michael had once asked if Zak had ever felt lonely, the older males reply was "Michael, My siblings and I are classed as the last of our kind, Chronos is the currently the only Primordial to have children and he pretends we don't exist."

Michael had seen Zak and Zoe having a spar earlier and Zak had mentioned her father, causing her to try and kill him.

Then they'd finished eating, Chiron made the customary toast to the gods and formally welcomed the Hunters of Artemis. The clapping was half-hearted, except for Zak who clapped along with the children. Then he announced the "good will" capture-the-flag game for tomorrow night, which got a lot better reception. Afterward, all the campers trailed back to our cabins for an early, winter lights out.

Persi joined Michael and James in Cabin 3.

Persi was exhausted, which meant she fell asleep easily. That was the good part. The bad part was, she had a nightmare, and even by her standards it was a whopper.

_Annabeth and Zara were on a dark hillside, shrouded in fog. It almost seemed like the Underworld, because Persi immediately felt claustrophobic and she couldn't see the sky above—just a close, heavy darkness, as if she were in a cave. Both girls struggled up the hill. Old broken Greek columns of black marble were scattered around, as though something had blasted a huge building to rums._

_"Thorn!" Annabeth cried. "Where are you? Why did you bring us here? Where's Persi?" She scrambled over a section of broken wall and came to the crest of the hill._

_Annabeth gasped._

_There was Lucas._

_And he was in pain. He was crumpled on the rocky ground, trying to rise. The blackness seemed to be thicker around him, fog swirling hungrily. His clothes were in tatters and his face was scratched and drenched with sweat, "Children!" he called. "Help me! Please!"_

_They ran forward._

_Persi tried to cry out: __**He's a traitor! Don't trust him!**__ But her voice didn't work in the dream. Annabeth had tears in her eyes, Zara was breathing heavily._

_"What happened?" asked Annabeth._

_"They left me here," Lucas groaned. "Please. It's killing me."_

_Persi couldn't see what was wrong with him. He seemed to be struggling against some invisible curse, as though the fog were squeezing him to death._

_"Why should we trust you?" asked Annabeth, her voice was filled with wariness._

_"You shouldn't," Lucas said. "I've been terrible to you. I have tried to kill you so many times but if you don't help me, I'll die."_

**_Let him die_**_, Persi wanted to scream. Lucas had tried to kill them in cold blood too many times. He didn't deserve anything from Annabeth or Zara. Then the darkness above Lucas began to crumble, like a cavern roof in an earthquake._

_Huge chunks of black rock began falling. Annabeth and Zara rushed in just as a crack appeared, and the whole ceiling dropped. They held it somehow—tons of rock. They kept it from collapsing on them and Lucas just with their own strength. It was impossible. She shouldn't have been able to do that._

_Lucas rolled free, gasping. "Thanks," he managed._

_"Help us hold it," Annabeth groaned._

_Lucas caught his breath. His face was covered in grime and sweat. He rose unsteadily._

_"I knew I could count on you mortals." He began to walk away as the trembling blackness threatened to crush Annabeth._

_"HELP US!" pleaded Zara._

_"Oh, don't worry," said Lucas. "Your help is on the way. It's all part of the plan. In the meantime, try not to die."_

The ceiling of darkness began to crumble again, pushing the younger girls against the ground. Persi gasped and sat bolt upright in bed, clawing at the sheets. There was no sound in Poseidon cabin except the gurgle of the saltwater spring, Fates quiet breathing and Michael and James's snores. The clock on Persi's nightstand read just after a dream, but Persi was sure of two things: Annabeth and Zara were in terrible danger.

And Lucas was responsible.

**A/N: Persi's dream and we see a little bit of Zak playing with the children, Please vote on if you want Zak to die in the Labyrinth or in blood of Olympus or if you want him to live. Review and ask for Cookie.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Child of the Sea and the Hunt**

Chapter 29: Capture the Flag Pt. 1

The next morning after breakfast, Persi told Grover, Thaddeus and Zak about her dream. They sat in the meadow watching the satyrs chase the wood nymphs through the snow. The nymphs had promised to kiss the satyrs if they got caught, but they hardly ever did. Usually the nymph would let the satyr get up a full head of steam, then she'd turn into a snow-covered tree and the poor satyr would slam into it headfirst and get a pile of snow dumped on him.

When Persi told them her nightmare, he started twirling his finger in his shaggy leg fur.

"A cave ceiling collapsed on her?" asked Zak, looking at Grover.

"Yeah. What the heck does that mean?" Replied Persi, confused.

Grover shook his head. "I don't know. But after what Zoe dreamed—"

"Whoa. What do you mean? Zoe had a dream like that?" Persi was suddenly alert.

"I… I don't know, exactly. About three in the morning she came to the Big House and demanded to talk to Chiron. She looked really panicked." Said Grover.

"Wait, how do you know this?" Asked Persi, looking at the Satyr.

"I spent the night sleeping under their window." Said Grover.

"What for?" Asked Persi, growing amused at the fact Grover seemed to like her pseudo sisters.

"Just to be, you know, near them." Replied Grover, defensive.

"You're a stalker with hooves." Said Thaddeus, smirking.

"I am not! Anyway, I followed her to the Big House and hid in a bush and watched the whole thing. She got real upset when Argus wouldn't let her in. It was kind of a dangerous scene." Said Grover.

Persi tried to imagine that. Argus was the head of security for camp—a big blond dude with eyes all over his body. He rarely showed himself unless something serious was going on. None of them wouldn't want to place bets on a fight between him and Zoe Nightshade, except for Zak, who would route for Zoe because Argus tried to shut down his smithy. (Forge/Blacksmith)

"What did she say?" asked Persi.

Grover grimaced. "Well, she starts talking really old-fashioned when she gets upset, so it was kind of hard to understand. But something about Artemis being in trouble and needing the Hunters. And then she called Argus a boil-brained lout… I think that's a bad thing. And then he called her—"

"A glorified, filthy rug muncher." Said Zak, having heard the argument and inform Chiron.

"Whoa, wait. How could Mum be in trouble?" Asked Persi, worried.

"I… well, finally Zak and Chiron came out in his pyjamas and his horse tail in curlers and—" Said Grover.

"He wears curlers in his tail?" Asked Thaddeus.

Grover covered his mouth.

"Sorry," said Thaddeus, after Persi hit him on the arm, "Go on."

"Well, Zoe said she needed permission to leave camp immediately. Chiron refused. Zak reminded Zoe that the Hunters were supposed to stay here until they received orders from Artemis. And she said…" Grover gulped. "She said 'How are we to get orders from Artemis if Artemis is lost?'"

"Then I tried to contact her, receiving no response, I checked the Lunar Calendar and it was a new moon, when Artemis is at her weakest." Said Zak, looking at the other three.

"What?" Said Persi, shocked.

"Nothing..." Said Grover, quietly.

"What do you mean lost? Like she needs directions?" Asked Thaddeus, looking among them.

"No. I think she meant gone. Taken. Kidnapped." Replied Zak.

"Kidnapped?" Persi tried to get her mind around that idea.

"How would you kidnap an immortal goddess? Is that even possible?" Asked Thaddeus.

"Well, yeah. I mean, it happened to Persephone." Replied Grover.

"But she was like, the goddess of flowers." Retorted Thaddeus.

Grover looked offended. "Springtime."

"Whatever. Mum is a lot more powerful than that. Who could kidnap her? And why?" Asked Persi, looking at them males and Satyr.

Grover shook his head miserably. "I don't know. Kronos?"

"He can't be that powerful already. Can he?" Asked Thaddeus, "The last time we'd seen Kronos, he'd been in tiny pieces."

"We saw a golden coffin, and Lucas claimed he was summoning the Titan Lord out of the abyss, bit by bit, every time someone new joined their cause, and Kronos can influence people with dreams and trick them, but I didn't see how he could physically overcome Artemis if he was still like a pile of body parts needing construction." Said Zak, looking around the group.

"I don't know," Grover said. "I think somebody would know if Kronos had re-formed. The gods would be more nervous. But still, it's weird, you having a nightmare the same night as Zoe. It's almost like-"

"They're connected," said Persi, looking over in the frozen meadow, a satyr skidded on his hooves as he chased after a redheaded tree nymph. She giggled and held out her arms as he ran toward her. She turned into a Scotch pine with a pop and he kissed the trunk at top speed, "Ah, love," Grover said dreamily.

"And broken noses." Quipped Zak, chuckling.

Persi thought about Zoe's nightmare, which she'd had only a few hours after Persi's.

"I've got to talk to Zoe," said Persi, starting to get up.

"Um, before you do…" Grover took something out of his coat pocket. It was a three-fold display like a travel brochure. "You remember what you said —about how it was weird the Hunters just happened to show up at Westover Hall? I think they might've been scouting us."

"Scouting us? What do you mean?" Asked Zak, leaning forwards.

Grover gave Persi the brochure. It was about the Hunters of Artemis. The front read, A WISE CHOICE FOR YOUR FUTURE! Inside were pictures of young maidens doing hunter stuff, chasing monsters, shooting bows. There were captions like: HEALTH BENEFITS: IMMORTALITY AND WHAT IT MEANS FOR YOU! And A BOY-FREE TOMORROW!

"I found that in Annabeth's backpack," Grover said.

Thaddeus stared at him. "I don't understand."

"Well, it seems to me… maybe Annabeth was thinking about joining." Said Grover.

**A/N: Shellshock! Now Hercules may be the one fighting Thaddeus but it will be after he has been claimed. Review and get cookie! (ASK FOR IT FIRST!)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Child of the Sea and the Hunt**

Chapter 30: Capture the Flag Pt. 2

When Michael heard he didn't know what to think.

The rest of the day Michael tried to keep himself busy, but he was worried sick about Annabeth. He had gone to javelin-throwing class, but the Ares camper in charge chewed him out after he got distracted and threw the javelin at the target before instructor got out of the way.

Michael had apologized for the hole in his pants, but he still sent him packing.

He joined up with Persi and visited the Pegasus stables, but Silena Beauregard from the Aphrodite cabin was having an argument with one of the Hunters, and both decided they'd better not get involved.

After that, the two children of Poseidon sat in the empty chariot stands and sulked. Down at the archery fields, Chiron was conducting target practice. Persi knew he'd be the best person to talk to. Maybe he could give them some advice, but something held her back. She had a feeling Chiron would try to protect them, like he always did. He might not tell them everything he knew.

Persi looked the other direction. At the top of Half-Blood Hill, Mr. D and Argus were feeding the baby dragon that guarded the Golden Fleece.

Then it occurred to her: no one would be in the Big House. There was someone else… something else they could ask for guidance.

Persi's blood/ichor was humming in her ears as she ran into the house and took the stairs with Michael just behind her. Persi had only done this once before, and she still had nightmares about it. Persi opened the trap door and stepped into the attic.

The room was dark and dusty and cluttered with junk, just like Persi remembered. There were shields with monster bites out of them, and swords bent in the shapes of daemon heads, and a bunch of taxidermy, like a stuffed harpy and a bright orange python.

Over by the window, sitting on a three-legged stool, was the shrivelled-up mummy of an old lady in a tie-dyed hippie dress. The Oracle.

Persi made herself walk toward her. The two waited for green mist to billow from the mummy's mouth, like it had before, but nothing happened.

"Hi," said Persi, sounding unsure "Uh, what's up?"

Michael winced at how stupid that sounded.

"Not much could be 'up' when you're dead and stuck in the attic, Persi." Said Michael.

But he knew the spirit of the Oracle was in there somewhere. They both could feel a cold presence in the room, like a coiled sleeping snake.

"I have a question," said Persi a little louder. "I need to know about those Thorn kidnapped. How can we save them?"

They received no answer. The sun slanted through the dirty attic window, lighting the dust motes dancing in the air. They waited longer. Then Michael got angry, they were being stonewalled by a corpse.

"All right," said Persi, turning away, "Fine. I'll figure it out myself."

Persi turned and bumped into a big table full of souvenirs.

'It seemed more cluttered than the last time I was here.' Thought Persi, looking among the objects.

Heroes stored all kinds of stuff in the attic: quest trophies they no longer wanted to keep in their cabins, or stuff that held painful memories. Persi knew Luke had stored a dragon claw somewhere up here—the one that had scarred his face shortly after they had gone to retrieve the Master Bolt and thus missions and quest were no longer given out freely.

Then Persi noticed a pink silk scarf with a label attached to it. She picked up the tag and tried to read it:

SCARF OF THE GODDESS APHRODITE

RECOVERED AT WATERLAND, DENVER, CO.

BY THADDEUS GRACE AND ANDROMEDA PERSIS JACKSON

Persi remembered bringing the scarf back to camp two years ago and showing Annabeth and Zara, causing Annabeth to snatch the scarf from her hand and yell something about the dangers of love magic and how badly it could affect Gods and Godlings.

Persi had just assumed she'd thrown it away. And yet here it was in the attic.

Persi and Michael turned to the mummy. She hadn't moved, but the shadows across her face made it look like she was smiling gruesomely.

Persi dropped the scarf and tried not to run toward the exit, Michael in tow.

Persi was surprised they had even gone up to see the oracle, but she knew she would do anything to save her best friend and her younger sister.

Her baby sisters.

**A/N: This chapter is slightly shorter that the rest but don't worry this story will live! HAPPY NEW YEAR FROM ENGLAND!**


End file.
